Bitten and Forbidden
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: AU. Ichigo is taken and turned into a wolf while Renji longs for death and is turned into a vampire. Can they over come fang and fur to be together? No ownie, joint effort with morlea. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo looked down coldly at the corpse of the older werewolf, no body would have thought that somebody younger would bit this strong. Ichigo didn't regret killing his maker as well, this way he wasn't bound to the other, could roam freely. Turning he started the changing process, letting bones break and reform, claws grew and hair covered his body until all that was left was a large wolf. The orange brown fur shone in the moonlight as Ichigo bounded off, into his freedom. The male remembered only little of his time as a human, it had been a few years ago after all…all he could remember was black and red. Coming to a skidding halt Ichigo sat down and looked up at the moon, howling out loudly at the nearly full moon. Only a few days…Now that he was free of his maker Ichigo knew he'd go into heat and find his mate. Only a few days left of loneliness.

Roaming the dark streets, a man whose most striking features were his bold tattoos and flaming long locks, was looking for a drink. And not alcohol, he was looking for blood. Only being about two years old, he needed substance more than others to survive and slack his thirst otherwise he would end up killing people. Renji had found a particularly young one, just old enough to get into the nightlife and have the legal age status to go along with it. Sniffing the air, he scented the blood pounding through the female's veins and arteries as well as the illicit alcohol that was mixed in it. He could hear the heartbeat, the dull thumping. She was most likely heading home by herself, her friends gone off with new found friends. Swift as lighting, and just as silent, he glided over to her and closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds. She only had time to look back and her eyes widened in fear before his mouth was her neck. Struggling ceased as she got caught up in the heady feeling of endorphins swimming throughout her system to block out the initial pain of his bite. Taking just enough to sustain him, about a pint, Renji picked her up and carried her to the nearest lighted area where she would be safe for the short period of time it would take her to awaken, and feeling lightheaded along with two new marks, continue on her way home. After leaving her, he returned to his hideaway, an apartment in the seedy part of the city.

Ichigo was getting restless, and he just couldn't find a right position to lie in. The bed was to warm, but to cold as well. He felt as if having a fever, twisting and turning as he felt lightheaded. Tonight was the night, the night he'd find his mate, Ichigo was sure of it. Ichigo's consciousness shot down, howling out loudly as his body went through a painful change, the full moon made his fur paler, his eyes the deepest black with golden. A heady scent came from him, but not strong enough for a human to notice, it was the calling for an immortal. Before Ichigo even knew it his paws were moving, jumping from roof to roof as he followed his gut feeling.

Upon reaching his small two roomed apartment, he slipped inside, unlock and relocking the door as he went. He knew he could take care of anything that might choose to visit him at night, the reflex was something left over from when he had been human. Sometimes he still wished he was human because maybe then…maybe he wouldn't be alone now. Renji's maker had been a very wise man though he tended to turn those who were lost in life into his playthings. Having endured a year of torture, being forced to torture innocents, he had gone into a rage and ripped the man's head off. He had had the awesome strength of a young vampire but he had caught his maker off guard which was mainly why he had succeeded. Now, working as a bartender and occasional dancer if he felt like it, he had managed to scrape together a meager existence but it was enough. Part of him, the human feelings and memories that he still possessed, urged him to keep living. Otherwise, he could have refused to eat and allowed himself to wither away. Renji's will was strong enough that he could accomplish this if he wished, yet he hadn't. Moving deeper into his haven, he passed the eating area and tiny living room which he rarely used, heading for his bedroom and lounging in his bed as he listened to music. His tastes were so widely spaced, it included a little bit of everything except country and opera.

Howling out once again Ichigo's large head suddenly turned and he came to a skidding stop, blinking as he cocked his head sideways. What was this amazing scent? Who was producing it? He wanted the person...gods, he wanted that person...Before he knew it Ichigo was already moving, jumping down from the roof and growling as he heard a scream, ignoring the screaming women even though he was hungry he dashed into an alley, through and through before he stopped in front of a house. This was the place, here it was...He howled happily, tail wagging as he busted through the door, following his nose and panting like a happy dog almost as he moved through the house, past a living room and kitchen before entering a bedroom and placing his front paws on the bed, taking a deep breath to take in the scent.

The sound of heavy foot falls were slightly different from anything he had heard before. Figuring someone was just running to get home, he closed his eyes merely listening to the sounds of the night since he had no other reason to be out and about. He hadn't been scheduled to work today so relaxing seemed a good way to spend it. But instead of fading away, the sound became louder until the cracking of wood alerted him to someone trying to enter. Renji's eyes, the chocolate cherry depths shining in the moonlight coming through his bare window, were wide laid in his bed ready for whoever was coming. The barest hint of a smell hit him and he nearly staggered in shock. It brought back feelings and emotions from a time he had never thought to experience again but the scent was mixed with another that caused him to bare his teeth instinctively. Feeling a shift in movement on the side of his bed nearest the door, he shifted into a crouch, the movements so fast it was nearly blurred to normal vision, and was faced with a wolf. An orange one to be exact, who was looking at him. The orange hair gave rise to mental images of an extremely attractive man, whom he had once been with and had possessed that same hair color.

Ichigo growled lowly as he saw the to fast for a human movement, teeth bared as he rose himself up further, fearlessly getting closer, powerful hind legs pushed the large body up and fully on the bed, growling once again. Then it hit him, the memories and he staggered a bit eyes wider. "Renji." Was heard in an animalistic rough voice before Ichigo growled again. The scent was that of his mate, he was sure, such a delicious scent, but it was mixed with that of a vampire, something he despised, why he didn't know though.

Warily watching the other, he couldn't help but feel the faint ray of hope that had bloomed when the orange wolf had entered his bedroom. The closer he got, for he could tell the gender by scent, he stayed crouched, ready for an attack and return the favor or flee if this wolf proved too strong for him. This being his first encounter with a werewolf, he wasn't sure how to respond and his maker hadn't helped in that area at all. He had simply told him of their existence but nothing else. Not the edge of disgust he felt as he looked upon the furred being. The sound of his name, spoken in a guttural tone that reflected his visage, he still heard a hint of a voice that was still familiar to him. Even after these past years. "Ichigo?" Renji ventured, the ray of hope became brighter, but he still held back. "What…" His voice trailed off since he wasn't sure what to say.

Hearing his name being spoken by the vampire Ichigo moved. His body quickly and a paw with sharp claws pressed down on Renji's chest, pushing him onto his back and standing on all force above him, paw still on the redheads chest. He moved his muzzle down and traced his wet nose over Renji's neck, nuzzling behind his ear and seemingly shuddering from the scent that filled his senses, so delirious...yet with an edge.

Eyes staring, he was wide eyed as he was pushed back onto the bed, his back meeting the clean and slightly rumpled sheets. The strength behind that paw…it would be frightening if he hadn't been so powerful himself but he was still in shock that this was Ichigo. His love that had disappeared years ago and left him. Renji had wondered why the other man had left, no he had agonized over it. His every waking moment had been filed with thoughts of Ichigo and what had become of him until the red haired man had lost the will to go on. He had been sitting in a dark alley, curled around himself and wishing for death when he had met the man who made him vampire. Now that Ichigo was here, a werewolf no less, was stunning though he felt his body respond to the touch of the cold nose on his neck, the nuzzling behind his ear. Heading tilting to the side, his body arched for contact though the vampire side of him was retaliating at this act of submission, and to a werewolf made it all the more intolerable.

Ichigo let out a keening sound, the werewolf in him was debating whether or not to tear the vampire in pieces or dominate him and put him on his place. Ichigo was remembering things though, that he was taken when on the way towards Renji, his boyfriend at that time, how angry he'd been, how ashamed he was, how afraid that he'd hurt the redhead, and therefore he never went to him, and eventually forgot as the werewolf in him got more control. His paw curled a bit, sharp nails digging into the clothing and flesh underneath him as his tail curled around a thigh and parted the legs of the vampire below.

Stifling the part of him that was arguing heavily against this, he instead focused on what was happening around him. A shiver danced over his skin as he heard the sound that came from the werewolf above him and licked his lips. Renji was watching the form above him with half lidded eyes, a shade darker than normal. His body was awake for the first time in what felt like centuries even though it hadn't been nearly that long. He hadn't had a relationship after Ichigo was gone nor had he felt the urge to start one. Ichigo would always remain in his heart and mind as the person he cared for, loved. Hissing as claws tore through his shirt and raked his chest, he still bucked upwards and allowed his legs to be spread.

A shuddered raked through Ichigo's body and the fur of his body started to fall away, disappearing as it fell from his body, he howled out, clearly pain ringing through as bones broke and regrew, his entire body structure changing back to that of a human. Yet his eyes still held something wild, his canines were longer than normal and his voice was rough when he spoke. "Renji." He said again, chocolate brown eyes focusing on the male below him.

Mesmerized by the transformation, he watched with intense curiosity as the entire structure of the wolf above him change to that of a man. The man he had fallen for. Those milk chocolate eyes were closer to that of dark chocolate now but the shock of orange hair was the same. Ichigo's voice was lower and had a more gravelly tone to it than before as he spoke his name in his human form. "Yes Ichigo?" His voice was silk when compared to the rough tone of the other, his vampire nature giving him a more seductive aura and features to go along with it to ease the way when obtaining a meal. Renji was a bit apprehensive about what was happening, he was sure that Ichigo had changed, and where this would go but eager as well.

"I'm gonna mate ya now..." He warned, eyes ranking over the beauty below him. Renji was the same as he had always been, paler...and those tattoos looked near demonic. Renji was looked so seductive...and the scent...fuck...Gripping Renji's shoulders her flipped him around, yanked him up on all fours before pressing against Renji, biting down hard into Renji's shoulder and letting his straining erection press against the males thigh. It was really Renji...Ichigo felt stupid, he could have known his body and heart would have chosen this male to mate.

The words had barely filtered through his mind before his was tossed around like a rag doll onto his hands and knees. Mate? Renji's body had gone stiff at those words underneath the other male, his mind frozen. He would be Ichigo's mate?! How the fuck- His thinking was cut short as a warm body pressed against his, the musky scent coming off Ichigo sent a thrill through his body. Ichigo was more feral than he had been as a human, much more forceful but the vampire couldn't find it in himself to resist. As he felt teeth pierce his shoulder, marking him he knew, he involuntarily growled, deep in his chest and it had none of the silkiness his voice had held before. "Shit!" He said this while pressing backwards and rubbing his ass against an erection that he hadn't noticed before, but boy did he notice it then. The vampire could feel an answering stirring in his pants, his cock hardening.

Ichigo growled against the flesh in his mouth and bit down harder, thrusting his hips against Renji's as he moaned. Ichigo pulled back momentarily to bite his tongue to make it bleed, dragging it over the wound on Renji's shoulder and mixing their blood before turning and moving to kiss him, prying his lips open to shove his bleeding tongue inside. His hands slid down then, one to hold Renji's hip as the other guided his cock. It wasn't about love, or care, the only think on Ichigo's mind was that he HAD to mate Renji. He pressed the head against Renji's tight asshole growling before finally slipping inside and whining out, eyes closed firmly as he felt the tightness wrap around his sensitive dick.

It was all happening so fast, faster than he could think about it, so he just reacted as his instincts bid. Hissing as the teeth in his shoulder dug deeper, he sighed as they were removed to be replaced with more moisture. By sniffing, he knew it was Ichigo's blood and that he was mixing his with his own and knowing instinctively why. The sudden kiss caught Renji off guard as a bleeding tongue forced its way into his mouth but soon he was kissing back, sucking on the slick muscle to get at the blood, hungry for it. He wasn't sure when his pants had been torn down, maybe he had done it himself for all he knew, but he felt himself be penetrated, rough and without preparation. He would bet he was bleeding but blood seemed to be a natural component of mating, since there was so much blood already, what was a little more? Pain still coursed through him and he ignored the pain and focused on the kiss they were sharing while pushing his hips back in an effort to get the other to move, hands clutching the bed sheets. The pain would be more bearable once a pace was set.

Ichigo pulled out before pressing back inside, grunting into the kiss they shared before pulling back and muttering a rough. "Sorry." Ichigo rested his head against Renji's shoulder, his hips working up a pace. In and out, in and out. His hand kept on clutching Renji's hips, the force would have destroyed a human. Ichigo was glad Renji could take it, that he didn't have to hold back on his powerful thrusts. But boy, in a corner of his mind Ichigo felt damned guilty, hurting his /love/ like this. The moon pulled for him again and Ichigo howled, even in his human form, groaning in pain as he forced down the change and focused on fucking Renji.

Hearing the apology through the fog of lust that was enveloping him, he just shook his head that he had heard and groaned as Ichigo moved in and out of his abused and bleeding hole. Feeling a weight on his shoulder, he moaned loudly when his prostate was hit. Hungrily, the red head pushed back to meet each thrust of the werewolf's hips, to feel that blinding pleasure again. The force behind each thrust was enough to nearly send him face first into his bed but he resisted and was able to keep himself upright. Renji was glad he wasn't human at a time like this since he could have been ripped apart quite easily if the hands on his hips were anything to go by. The howl that came from Ichigo's throat was haunting leaving him shuddering as he moaned and groaned below the other.

"Fuck fuck fuck.." Ichigo moaned, nuzzling into Renji's neck as he moaned out and picked up the pace. He didn't build it up though, he just suddenly started thrusting at an inhuman pace, sweat damping his body and sliding down. "Fuck shit, yer so fucking good.." He spoke a bit incoherently.

Renji would agreed with him if he could have gotten a word out in between his moans which were so loud the neighbors were probably wishing they had chosen a different place to live if they had known some loud sex would be occurring just next door without any warning and in the middle of the night. "Shit," he growled as the pace turned from slow to haphazardly fast, Ichigo pulling out and pushing back inside in a matter of seconds. Nails digging into the fabric of his sheets, the sound of tearing cloths was added to the flurry of noises surrounding them. His skin was still cool, not having the fully functioning body of a human when it came to sweating but his rock hard cock was working well enough. Almost too well since he was going to reach his limit any second. "Ichi…! I'm gonna-" Barely having to time to say those words, his cum came in long white threads that messed his sheets and his abdomen.

Ichigo chocked on his breathing as he felt just how tight Renji became, the intoxicating scent changing just a bit and pulling him closer towards his own orgasm. His hips bucked near desperately, pulling Renji's spent body close to his own and breathing harshly against his pale white skin. "Fuck, me too." he growled out, voice going back to that rough feral tone as he moaned out and came deep inside of Renji. Letting his body rest against Renji nuzzling his shoulder blade and enjoying the mark on Renji's shoulder. The full moon with crossed blades in it. One blade brought and large with a white ribbon on it, the other small and graceful, a short chain connected to the hilt.

Not aware of what the mark on his shoulder looked like, he didn't much care about that at the moment. His body felt heavy even as Ichigo came inside him, he was falling forward into his bed, bringing his lover and now mates, with him. Renji could feel the beginnings of a dull throbbing ache in his ass but was more important right now was rest. "How exciting, our first meeting in years," he said, somewhat sarcastically but the tone of it was affectionate.

Ichigo pulled out and nuzzled the center of Renji's back, between his shoulder blades before sliding down and lapping at the bruise on Renji's hip, licking it completely before pushing Renji's legs apart and licking up his thighs cleaning him up before poking his tongue out and pressing it against abused ass hole, cleaning away the blood and semen. Right now his werewolf side solemnly focused on caring for his mate, ignoring the fact that this mate was a vampire. He didn't say anything in return to Renji, not having the need to talk as he only wanted to take care of Renji.

Wincing a bit as Ichigo pulled out, he still felt relaxed and satisfied. He'd always felt like that with him before everything had happened so Renji was glad it was still like that between them even with their differences. As the other man nuzzled his back and shoulder's, his body was warmed a bit due to the contact but as the touch traveled lower and a tongue began to venture over his thighs, the vampire could feel his body respond again even though he was too tired at the moment to do anything about it. And then he felt something prodding is entrance and jerked, shocked, but it felt soothing on the abused flesh and simply lay there as Ichigo cleaned him.

Ichigo really liked cleaning up Renji's body, especially his entrance, because there the scent was the strongest, the scent of Renji and himself combined, and Ichigo couldn't help but love that scent. "Horny bitch..." He whispered in that growling voice before clearing his throat. "But that's all you'll get for tonight." His voice sounded alot clearer now. Ichigo pulled back and pulled a blanket up over Renji's body to tuck him in.

"I've waited for you these past years, I think I can wait again," Renji said, chuckling at the horny bitch comment. Rolling over onto his back, he felt Ichigo tuck the covers around his spent body. "Are you going to stay?" There was no demanding or pleading tone to the read head's voice, he knew that after what had occurred, they were bonded now. He would have liked the other to stay but it wasn't necessary and besides, he was used to being alone.

Ichigo shook his head before his face filled with pain and he gritted his teeth. "The moons calling..." He looked up at the ceiling as if he could see the moon that way and howled out then another time but painful as the change started again. The large wolf body that replaced his looked down at the vampire, growling before licking his cheek and jumping off, stretching his body and looking at Renji for a moment then simply left. Out of the city, into the woods and up on the mountain where he howled out at the moon, then grinned as he dashed into the woods again, time to kill.

Watching him leave, he touched the spot where he had been licked. Chuckling to himself, Renji was quite happy at the moment. He sensed that his mate would need to leave and had accepted it since there wasn't anything he could do to prevent it anyway. He reached over and turned on his radio to a classical station and listened, lulled into a deep relaxing state by the music which wasn't marred by words. He could wait for Ichigo to come back or, if he sensed something was wrong, track him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's powerful jaws closed and the force nearly snapped in half the deer he had tracked down. But it wasn't animal flesh he was hungry for, at night with the full moon he just wanted to taste human. Ichigo felt lucky as he caught a scent. It was obviously human, but there were two and the scents were tightly entwined. Ichigo howled out and dashed in that direction. It was how he thought it was, two humans were having sex and were roughly interrupted by Ichigo's deadly jaws and claws before he began to feed.

Listening to the sweet, lulling sounds, he was nearing what some might call a trance like state. If he ever his body became so tired he needed to sleep, which was impossible since he wasn't human anymore, he instead crept far into his mind, barely aware of what was going on around him in order for his body to rest. Renji had found that this helped with the bruising under the eyes from the lack of sleep that most vampires got and it always left him refreshed in a way that blood never had.

When full satisfied and blood covered Ichigo couldn't help but feel the pull, Renji's pull through the connection he'd forced onto the male. With a grin and a hungry howl he began to run again, fast like the wind, the ground trembling as his heavy paws pounded away at it. It wasn't long before he reentered Renji's place through his door, made his way to the bedroom and lay down next to Renji. He stayed in wolf form until the Moon went down, that was when he changed back, leaving a blood covered naked human body.

The music still played, giving him a tentative thread to pull himself back and out of his trance. Blinking his eyes, he focused on the body next to him. The scent hit him and he nearly recoiled, his human part horrified, but the vampire part, the greater part, couldn't resist. Crawling out from under the covers, Renji kneeled over him. Leaning down, he poked out his tongue out and began to lap at the blood on Ichigo's cheek. A satisfied growl, low as it was, came from his lips and he continued.

Ichigo made soft little sounds, clearly enjoying the grooming he received. Enjoying the fact that it wasn't himself cleaning even more. He stretched out his long limbs, body relaxed as it gave Renji as much room as he needed.

Grinning in delight at the motion, he straddled the werewolf's waist and proceeded to lick away the blood that was on Ichigo's face. He lingered on his neck, especially around his pulse. Scraping his fangs over the spot, he moved to tug on an earlobe before venturing further down. Renji was loving this process and he thought he understood why the other had enjoyed cleaning him before. It was something intimate and tender as well as a delightful little feast for himself as well. Though blood was best when it came right from the source, it didn't any worse when mixed with his mate's own unique tang. He actually thought it tasted better. Done with the other's neck, he now went to his chest.

Ichigo grumbled lowly in his throat, head tilted to the side as Renji feasted on his neck. His body was starting to heat up again, one arm moving to curl around Renji's waist. The feeling that pierced through his unconscious like state warmed him up, made him feel wanted, made him feel good, because he didn't feel alone.

Glad to hear and feel him respond, he trailed his tongue around and over the other's nipples, tugging on them. His lips were beginning to stain red from his ministrations and lust was swirling in his chocolate cherry eyes. Feeling an arm around his waist, he chuckled and bucked his hips into Ichigo's, his erect cock rubbing against the other's groin. Renji had doubted they would ever meet again, let alone become mates. A warmth settled in his chest, but it didn't change the slight chill his skin held.

Ichigo's chest arched up somewhat, his hips shifting and his cock reaction, beginning to harder while Ichigo started to move more as he was awakening. "Mmm Renji..." he murmured a hand curling into Renji's hair.

His journey now taking him lower, down to the straining erection. Ichigo's body was licked clean of all traces of blood, having taken great care to do so. His eyes wandered appreciatively up the now clean body only to meet Ichigo's gaze. Renji felt a smirk touch his lips while he rubbed his cheek against the hard flesh. "Yes Ichi?" he purred.

Ichigo eyes were lidded and still sleep fogged, his fingers running through Renji's hair and sighing contently. "Nice wake up call." Ichigo had seen Renj's gaze running up his body, so he flexed his abdominal muscles and arms a bit. "Like what you see?" Ichigo's voice was rough and low, since he just woke up.

"How could I not?" Renji replied, chuckling, his voice sliding over the other male like silk. "As fierce as ever but with a new twist." The vampire smirked, his fangs glinting in the pale light from his digital clock. "Human blood and your unique musk together is so tantalizing." The scent of spilled blood was still coming off the werewolf even though his body was free of it.

Ichigo purred a bit and stretched his long limbs out. "Guess you found your personal drug huh?" He asked, stretching and yawning a bit before rolling his shoulders.

"Oh no, I haven't found it… I've needed a fix for years," he growled lightly, moving his mouth to scrap his fangs over Ichigo's nipples. Renji's hands were place on either side of his mate, holding him up off the other.

Ichigo raised and eyebrow, shuddering before folding his arms over each other on his chest. "Well you haven't actually tasted my blood..."He moved a sharp nail up to his neck and without flinching dragged it down to make a gash in the tanned flesh.

His eyes locked into the fresh blood, his tongue poking out to lick his lips. Glancing at Ichigo's face and back to the blood, it was starting to flow and drip down, he couldn't hold back any longer. Renji leaned his head closer, lapping at the little trails of blood until he reached the source. He pressed his mouth over the wound scraping his teeth over it as well making a mark that looked like a crooked 'I' on the flesh. A low moan and shudder coursed through the vampire's body as he latched himself onto the wound, sucking but gently.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Renji's eagerness, and the crooked 'I' he left on his neck, it was rather amusing. Ichigo closed his eyes and simply leaned back. This feeling was weird yet nice as well, it was new, and felt very intimate.

He remembered when Ichigo had marked him, not too long ago, and the bite that had made them mates and the pain as well as the pleasure of the ritual. The memory only added fuel to the fire building inside Renji, grinding his hips into Ichigo's as he continued to drink form the other. The taste of his blood was definitely different form that of humans. Human's blood had a taste that he would compare to milk, though he barely remembered what it tasted like, but Ichigo's werewolf blood… It was much richer, he'd go as far as to compare it to a fine liquor though one of a more exotic quality.

Ichigo gasped as he felt hips against his, rubbing up against Renji's hips and groaning softly. He could feel it, the bond of mates being completed. Ichigo remembered what it was like to taste Renji's blood on his tongue and couldn't help but move his head a bit and latch his teeth none to gently into Renji's neck. Growling as he tasted the blood, the taste unique, the taste of his mate.

Feeling Ichigo bite into the skin of his neck, he wasn't going to hold back if the werewolf wasn't. Renji sank his long canines into the flesh beneath his mouth, a gush of blood entering his mouth. Moaning, the vampire sucked and grinded his pelvis into Ichigo's, his cock hardening at the sharing of blood and the stimulating feeling it produced. This was what both creatures were about. Blood and satisfaction but also love.

Ichigo left hand moved down to grip Renji's ass and hold it, the other forced it's way between their bodies and pressed his hand against Renji's crotch, squeezing and rubbing to manipulate it. He grinned against the skin of Renji's neck, drinking rather careful and keeping it clean...well, cleaner than normal, blood still escaped and dripped onto Ichigo's body since he lay below the redhead.

Glad they were both naked, clothes weren't going to be a problem this time, his hips jerked back and forth between Ichigo's hands but he needed more. Renji, through his bloodlust, growled and eased his mouth and fangs away from the werewolf's neck. "Can't wait any longer Ichi," the vampire groaned even though he still bared his neck for his mate to drink from. He licked away the blood on his lips but his tongue couldn't reach the crimson liquid that had dribbled down the sides of his chin.

Ichigo pulled back from his bite and watched at the wound closed up, then he proceeded to lap up the blood he could reach before moving Renji's head and kiss him quickly, dragging his tongue over the man's chin to clean him up. "Can't wait? Tell me, what is it that you can't wait for?"

"For you to fuck me, me fuck you, whatever the hell you want," Renji panted as he held himself up and stared down at the man below him. His gaze drifted over to the bite mark he had made and noticed that it was closing up but the crooked 'I' was still there. His own mark for his mate. "Just something," he whined arching downwards and pressing his chest against Ichigo's.

"Since yer straddling me anyway..." His grip tightened on Renji's hips as he moved his mate's hips into position. "Your impatience rubbed off on me, I can't wait." He spoke, pushing a finger of each hand into Renji's opening and pulling him gaping before one slid away and positioned his cock which he proceeded to push inside, snarling as tight heat surrounded him.

Pushing back, he seated himself on Ichigo and moaned when his prostate was hit almost immediately. Placing his hands on the other's chest, Renji used him for leverage as he lifted himself up and down, riding the werewolf's cock. It was an unbelievable feeling, his sweet spot hit head on each and every time he moved causing his cock to jump in response. There was even less discomfort in this position while giving him some control.

Ichigo watched with glazed eyes, amazed at how the vampire moved, at how sensual he was and simply dripped seduction."Look at your cock...so pretty and hard..." Ichigo out with his hand and gave a few strokes before pulling back and flicking his finger at the head, liking the soft slapping noise it created as he watched Renji's face.

"Ah!" The unexpected attention to his cock pulled a new array of sounds from his throat. "Shit!" Groaning, he began to ride Ichigo faster, wanting some release from the pleasure coursing through his system since his insides were so hot he felt like he was burning. "Almost," Renji cried as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm. It was too much for him to try and hold out, this position and the new sensations were spiking his pleasure too fast.

"Don't you lke cumming with me?" Ichigo asked, his breathing ragged. He closed his fingers tightly around the base of his mates cock. "I don't want ya cumming yet." He smirked evil and slapped a hand down on Renji's ass. "Ride me better bitch, even my grandma can do better."

"How kinky," Renji said, flashing the orange haired wolf a smirk. "You want a ride? Then hold on." His ass stung from the slap but it wasn't hard to get a thrill from. It would take a lot to hurt him seriously anyways. Partially enraged but also relieved that his release would be held off, at least for the moment, the vampire became serious. Before, his pace seemed almost lazy to what he was doing now. Lifting, he dropped, impaling himself repeatedly on Ichigo's cock with a pace that would have astounded many. By the time he was empty, he filled himself almost instantly. His movements were so smooth, flowing together seamlessly.

Ichigo watched breathless, hips automatically bucking up to meet Renji's. "Fuck yeah, now that's a ride, damn yer ass feels good." The hands on Renji's hips helped to move him harder as he shamelessly moaned. "Yer so pretty..."

Renji let out a throaty laugh. "Didn't think I had it in me did you?" Winking at the other male, he felt hands on his hips and was glad he didn't bruise easy otherwise there would have been fingerprint marks. His laughs quickly turned into a loud groan, he had a little bit more control over himself now but not enough for the long run. Not if they kept going at it like this but his eyelids fluttered in surprise as he heard that last comment. "Pretty? Me?"

"Yeah, yer pretty. And I didn't think you had it in you. Now I want that red cock to spray some cum." So Ichigo shifted slightly and thrusted up hard to hit Renji's prostate. Fuck this pace was killing him...

Renji was caught off guard by the hard hit to his prostate and the accompanying jolts of pleasure that rocketed through him as a result. Squeezing his eyes shut, the vampire arched his back, gasping Ichigo's name as he cummed, his inner walls clamping down, the white fluid splattering his chest.

Ichigo snaked a hand up to press his fingers inside Renji's mouth before he proceeded to snap his hips up hard and fast, groaning as his eyes never left him. It wasn't long before he felt his orgasm being pulled from his body, balls emptying as he filled Renji up with his release.

Confused as to why there were fingers in his mouth, he did what instinct commanded him. Despite his sated and relaxed state, Renji held himself up, licking and sucking on the digits. He shuddered and moaned around the fingers as Ichigo came inside him.

It were dual senses, Renji's tight slippery ass around him, his wet mouth around his fingers. His free arm pulled Renji down, his fingers pulled out and kissed his mate deeply and slow, feeling blissful and content.

Returning the kiss with an easy and unhurried pace as well, the vampire slumped onto the body of the werewolf. Renji's body hadn't had a work out of this nature for quite a while and it had been two times already… He would need to feed soon and not just off Ichigo, he needed human blood to sustain his body. But at the moment, he was happy to just laze about in the aftermath of their lovemaking, however rough it might have been.

"I always loved you, from the second I lay my eyes on you..." Ichigo muttered, breaking the kiss and simply closing his eyes as he held Renji close. "I can catch you a meal..." Ichigo spoke, feeling like being a gentlemen or trying to at least.

"Didn't know you had any of those mushy feelings in you," Renji teased but smiled all the same. "I've loved you too Ichi, always have and will." Nestling his head in the crook of Ichigo's shoulder, he was glad the other was warm, warmer than a human could ever be, or at least that was how he felt it. His skin wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either so the heat was welcome. "Thanks for offering but there's no fun in that. I'll just find something… Or we could hunt together later if you wanted."

"I've already fed enough for a week, you go out and hunt. I'm staying here." Renji's body was warmer than a human. He ran a hand through Renj's hair and ignored the rest of his speech. Of course he could be mushy sometimes...but he wasn't going to admit that just like that.

"'Kay," Renji smothered a yawn and lifted himself off of Ichigo to grab a pair of jeans and a loose fitting shirt. He wasn't going to spend much time checking out his quarry tonight, he'd just draw enough blood to last him since he wanted to get back and lounge with his mate. Yanking on the articles of clothing, he ran his fingers through his hair and used an elastic to pull it back. "Be back soon Ichi," he said with a smile and hoisted himself out the window and landed on the ground without a sound.

Ichigo watched him leave, not moving a muscle as he lay there, naked, sweaty, cum on his dick, some on his abdomen. He didn't give a fuck and made himself comfortable on the soft bed He imagined Renji feeding, those bloody red demon eyes, that pale body that wasn't alive anymore….fuck.

He would have to drain someone this time. He usually had to about every month but he tended to stray out of town for those particular feedings since if they were localized or too close together, he may be found out and then he would have to move and start over. Renji was walking into the part of town that many wandered into if they weren't paying attention to their surroundings or they simply did not care about life. The vampire went for the ones who had an aura of despair or the like around them since they were usually the ones people hardly cared about. His fiery gaze moved over the few people milling about and he narrowed it down to a middle aged woman, though still beautiful, had that look that spoke of a hard life. Gliding over to the female, he gently took hold of her hand and smiled at her, being careful of his teeth, and turned up his charisma a notch. A dreamy look overcame the female's face and she smiled back, following him as he led her away and out of town. In ten minutes, they were out of town and entering the wooded area that was close enough for his purposes. He embraced her, placing his lips on her neck before sinking his fangs into the tender flesh. She started to struggle a little but she was soon lost to the feeling as Renji drank deeply and lengthily from her, taking her blood into his body. He did not like to make it violent unless the victim suddenly turned into a fighter and then it could get rather bloody, but tonight he wasn't looking for the fun of that. Her body drained, he took the body to a swampy area of the woods and dropped it in, letting it sink and be covered. That done, the vampire quickly returned to his apartment, gracefully leaping up and onto his window sill.


	3. Chapter 3

"Took you long enough." Ichigo simply said, not shifting his head nor looking at Renji. He could feel that Renji was there, he could feel and smell his mate. "You act like such a gentlemen, I just eat my victim alive and hide the remains." Ichigo chuckled, licking his wolf canine. "But because of how you do it you've been here for a while. I don't care if I"m found out, I just find some other place to stay. But you wanna stay in this miserable town? Why?"

Renji entered his bedroom and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge with his back to Ichigo as he thought about the question. Why had be stayed here for so long? A year was indeed a long time for a vampire to stay in one place, especially a lone one. He had never questioned it but now that his mate had asked… "Part of me remembers being human Ichigo and sometimes… I have feelings akin to those of a human though not as strong. I felt like I needed a place of my own, security I guess and…" The more he thought about it, the more he realized that a part of him, deep in his subconscious, had wanted to stay in one place because it would be easier for Ichigo to find him if he decided to. Turning the upper half of his body, the vampire faced the werewolf with a fanged grin. "I was waiting for you Ichi."

Ichigo actually smiled, that was so like Renji. "Sorry for making you wait then." He said, studying Renji for a moment before looking up at the ceiling and thinking back of other times. "My maker kept me really close to him. Making sure I was depending on him. He used my body anyway he liked and wanted to keep me as his mate. Full moon makes us go look for our mates, but I never did. Anger, rage, hate. I all felt that for him. And a few days before the full moon I let it all out. I killed him, luckily I wasn't dependent on him anymore. He figured I liked him so he taught me how to survive. I went into heat then, and you smelled so horribly fantastic.

"Did I?" Renji smirked and stood, easing off his clothing before joining the other in the bed, both of them naked. "Sounds nearly like what I went through. After you disappeared, I sought death though at the time I didn't know I was. A man took me in, turned me, and tortured me by withholding blood and watching me turn into nothing but an animal. He then turned me loss on humans he had caught for the specific purpose of watching me feed. To watch me tear them apart, men, women, even children occasionally." His voice was much colder as he spoke of his maker, the one who had made him into the undead.

"I'm glad that he never let me loose at humans but only hurt me. Don't get me wrong, I don't like humans, but we can't go kill them all since we do feed on them. We're there natural enemies, we must make sure the race doesn't out blance itself, but we need to make sure not to kill to many as well."

Renji nodded and sighed lying on his stomach and rested his chin on an arm. "I know, that's why, when I was strong enough, I ripped off his head and his limbs before burning each part separately. Just to be sure since vampires can have a trick or few when they are as old as my maker was."

Ichigo chuckled a bit. "You never leave a job unfinished....So, did you ever think of changing somebody? I knew I would have changed you if I found you and you were still human."

A chuckle rumbled deep in his chest at Ichigo's comment about him being thorough and it faded away. "I don't think I could willingly turn someone into a vampire. Not unless it was desired for a reason even I could not refute though that has never happened. I've only fed off females since I became vampire, not willing to forget you."

"Feeding of a male would make you forget me?" Ichigo asked, blinking a bit and rolling over onto his side to place his head on Renji's shoulder and rest against the vampire. "You really smell awful right now, yer vampire scent is dominant."

"Ha like I could forget you Ichi," Renji smiled, "but out of respect I didn't feed from males." The feeling of Ichigo so close was comforting to have after all this time of being alone. "If I smell awful, then how do you like you smell to me?" Chuckling, he continued, "A little like wet dog and something a bit more…roadkill?" But his tone was playful as he rolled onto his side and pulled Ichigo's body against his.

"Che, if I smell like wet dog and roadkill then why are you pulling me close?" He asked, nipping lightly at Renji's jaw before settling for pressing against Renji's larger body and find comfort, even if Renji was deadly cold, and deadly pale, it was still Renji.

"Maybe," he began, attaching his mouth to Ichigo's neck and sucking on the skin. "I can't resist you…no matter the smell." Renji pulled back and viewed the small hickey there. "'Sides, you smell a little more like vampire since we mated."

"Mmmm, you don't smell so badly since we mated yeah. Just now that you've fed, it'll go away soon." Ichigo tipped his head back to give Renji more space.

"We could always cover it up with the smell of something else," Renji purred. Moving down from Ichigo's neck, he nudged the werewolf onto his back and crawled over him for the second time that night. The new blood coursing though him had rejuvenated him like nothing else could. Inching his way down the other's body, he dipped his tongue inside the other's navel.

Ichigo chuckled as he watched Renji move down over his body. "Hmm...that doesn't sound all too bad...Renji, you gotto talk to me though, I want you to say precisely what you mean, what you want. I really like your voice..." He slid his hands into Renji's hair and mused up his hair before gripping it all in his hands so he could keep looking at Renji's face.

"I noticed my voice had changed after I became vampire. It had a silky smooth sound to it," Renji grunted as his hair was pulled, his eyelids lowered half way. "Your voice changed too, lower and rougher… Damn it's sexy." Nipping the skin in front of him, he bypassed the other's groin and instead kissed an inner thigh. "So my voice turns you on?"

Ichigo nodded and spread his legs a bit further. "Yeah, it does. But enough chit chat, tell me what you want." Ichigo grinned a bit, pulling a little bit on the red hair he held before simply letting it spill like red water and dug his fingers in the back of Renji's neck, rubbing and stroking.

"I want," Renji paused as he sucked on the skin bared to him, "to suck you dry, hear my name on your lips, every moan and groan." Sticking his tongue out, he trailed the wet muscle up to the base of Ichigo's cock, stopping to lap at his balls, before wrapping his hand around the other and started to stroke him.

Ichigo closed his eyes momentarily before groaning. "That's it...ya can try, but I'm not a blushing virgin who cums every second." He chuckled a bit enjoying the hot picture Renji made down there, that tongue....fuck..."Damn yer sexy." he growled out lowly.

"Never said you were," Renji purred, rolling his thumb over the head of his mate's erection, prodding the slit with a fingernail. "But don't underestimate me." Placing his mouth where his fingers had been a moment ago, he took the tip into his mouth, sucking and nipping.

Ichigo hissed in pleasured pain as he felt the nail on the head of his sensitive dick. "Try your best." Ichigo murmured before closing his eyes and letting himself feel. Feel that wet mouth around him, the suctions and those fangs grazing his cock head. It made him shuddered, such danger mixed with pleasure, he loved it.

He laughed at Ichigo's comment, determined to test his limits. With each suck, he took more of the other into his mouth, kneading the sides with his tongue, scraping his fangs over the sensitive flesh. Renji felt the shudder that went through his body and couldn't help but smile. This was going to be fun.

Ichigo let out a moan as he felt Renji laugh, his hips twitching but he forced them down. Renji had a very sinful tongue, Ichigo loved sinful so Ichigo loved Renji's tongue. Ichigo was afraid Renji would actually make him bleed, and then realized he didn't give a fuck, his hands wound in Renji's hair again, enjoying the soft feel of it.

Being careful of his fangs, who knew what would happen if he bit too hard since a lot of blood would follow, he relaxed his throat, even though he didn't need too since he had no gag reflex. One good thing about being undead I guess, Renji thought, a loud purr coming from him as his hair was tugged. Swallowing around the length in his mouth, his nose was buried in orange curls as his mouth reached the base.

Ichigo gasped a bit, staring down at Renji with lusty eyes before moaning. "It's even better when you can make somebody gag...hearing those little noises...but dun worry Ren, I love yer throat even if ya don't have a gag reflex." Ichigo was a real talker in bed, so he really couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Humming his assent, the vampire could still mimic being choked but he wasn't so sure about the noises…but this was for Ichigo and for him he would try. Pulling back, he started to bob his head along the cock, constricting his throat as if he were choking and making little whimpers. Renji's eyes were trained on his mate's face, watching for a reaction. And he had been told to talk, he thought, smiling.

Ichigo groaned, his eyes lidding as his hips twitched up to meet Renji's mouth. "Oh yeah, that's it. Choke on my cock Renji mate." He groaned, feeling those noises run up his dick, sending shivers up his spine and hearing them. Knowing Renji was trying just for him. It didn't matter that the noises were not perfect, he enjoyed them more then hearing any other chocking sound, because Renji tried to make them for him.

Desperately trying to think of something else to add with his mouth and tongue, he tried to cough, remembering how he used to gag on his toothbrush and thinking about how best to imitate them. After many tries, and he was sure this was torturing Ichigo to some point, Renji managed to produce the a gagging sound, tightening his throat just so. One hand moved to fondle the sack holding the other's balls, gently rolling them his fingers.

The harder Renji tried the harder Ichigo started to moan and groan. "Yer fucking good at oral Renji." he managed to say before moaning again and thrusting up, his fingers tightening in Renji's hair. "Haah hah, yer gonna make me cum, just keep it up, don't stop, keep going. Come one, keep going like that." Ichigo didn't really know what he was saying, all he knew was that he was getting closer to his sweet release and he wanted nothing more but that. It wasn't long before Ichigo held Renji's head in place, his nose buried in rusty orange locks and shot his load right down Renji's throat.

Swallowing everything, he kept sucking until nothing would come out and let the limp member fall from his mouth with a wet 'pop'. A little bit had trickled down the side of his mouth and his tongue flicked out to swipe up the liquid. Crawling his way up Ichigo's body, he was painfully hard at the erotic noises that had fallen from his mate's lips and was pressing his erection into Ichigo's groin, rocking back and forth. Renji was holding on but he wanted something more. He wanted to be inside his mate when he came. "Ichi?"

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Renji, he was still shivering and his body felt so sensitive he couldn't help but moan when Renji rubbed his body against his. "Yeah." he asked, voice even rougher than normal.

"I hope you don't expect to be dominant all the time," Renji whispered seductively, trailing his tongue along the shell of the other's ear, stopping to take the lobe into his mouth and suck on it.

Ichigo purred, tilting his head away to give Renji more access to the sensitive skin of his neck and the area around his ear. "I don't just give up dominance...ya'll have to take it. I don't go down without a little fight." He chuckled.

"Mmhmmm," he purred into the ear next to his lips before he moved farther down the exposed neck. Renji was more than delighted to play with the offered flesh, scraping the tips of his fangs lightly over the pulse point in Ichigo's neck and roughly sucking on the area, determined to make a hickey just because he could. Once he was satisfied with the results, he trailed his lips lower to scrap his fangs over a pert nipple, licking the small bead of blood that welled up.

Ichigo chuckled as he felt Renji make a hickey, but he didn't mind, he'd put his mark on Renji after all, which reminded him that that mark looked absolutely delicious on Renji...He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something on his nipple. He hissed in pain but thrusted his hips up as well. "If yer gonna make it bleed at least put jewelry in it, no silver though." He spoke, keeping his voice steady.

Nipping, he pulled the nub into his mouth and sucked a little before releasing it. "Not a bad idea Ichi… Wonder what you'd look like with nipple piercings…." An absurd thought crossed his mind causing him to laugh. "Wonder what you'd look like in wolf form with nipple piercings." Still chuckling, Renji continued to travel lower, teasing and testing each area that was within his reach. It was worth the torture of waiting to make Ichigo submit to him.

"If yer gonna put metal in my body, you better put in more then just nipple piercings. Else it'll be boring..." Ichigo replied, resting his head on the pillow as Renji went down over his body. Che, the vampire had a talented mouth, but he knew that already...

A tattooed eyebrow raised at his comment. "Where else would you want a piercing?" To be honest, he was curious about the answer. He hadn't entertained the idea of getting something like that put into his body. Not that he didn't like them, he just wasn't sure how his body would react to it. Renji had never seen a vampire with body jewelry. Upon reaching the other's thighs, he bypassed the erection there and instead sucked a ball into his mouth.

Ichigo groaned, thrusting his hips up and glaring annoyed at Renji. "Fucker..." He hissed out before forcing his mind to not go astray. "I honestly don't mind where it goes. About any place seems cool to me." He answered.

Moving his mouth to the other sphere, he massaged it gently with his tongue, all the while being careful of his fangs. Once he was done, he stared up at the straining figure of his mate, a smirk stole across his lip. "Interesting…" Renji breathed. His next move was a little bold but if Ichigo didn't object… He poked out his tongue and swept it over the length of skin between the werewolf's balls and entrance.

"I'm a very fucking! interesting person!" Ichigo glared down a bit, but suddenly couldn't really find a reason as to why he shouldn't let Renji do that. So he didn't object simply crossed his arms and glared a bit down.

"Wasn't saying you weren't love," Renji said, chuckling at the glare he could feel burning down at him. "You don't have to get defensive." Circling his tongue around the puckered hole and wiggling his tongue inside the other, he placed his hands on Ichigo's thighs for support.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed before he simply relaxed and lay down. It wasn't like he'd never done this before. "If I get defensive there's a reason right? Which means you made me go defensive."

Renji would have answered but his mouth was occupied at the moment. Holding off his response, he pistoned his tongue in and out of Ichigo, reaching father with each thrust. After a while, he added two fingers easing them in separately but soon he was scissoring them, stretching out his entrance.

Ichigo had his eyes closed again, not feeling real pain, just some discomfort and such a /weird/ feeling it wasn't fair! But he wasn't somebody that would deny his body something. So he spread his legs to give Renji more room.

Looking for something before he moved on, he started to move his fingers with his tongue pushing deeper to touch Ichigo's prostate and wiggling his tongue for added measure. Renji's free hand was massaging a thigh, mainly just for something to occupy it.

Ichigo gasped out loudly and moaned wantonly as his prostate was suddenly hit. He cursed rather loud as well, eyes closed and his face twisted into a scowl. "What are ya doing down there? Hurry the fuck up!"

Withdrawing his fingers and his tongue, he easily slid his body upwards until the tip of his cock pressed against Ichigo's prepared hole. "All always so demanding," Renji said, snapping his hips forward, pushing forward until he was fully sheathed inside Ichigo. "But I love it," the vampire growled.

Ichigo's eyes were wide and his head was thrown back, a throaty moan from pleasure and pain tore from his lips as his body shivered and his nails dug into Renji's shoulders hard, yanking him down against his body.

Groaning as he felt sharp nails dig into his shoulder's, he was sure they were bleeding or would soon. While Ichigo pulled him close against his body, the vampire grasped the werewolf's hips in a bruising grip. "Happy now?" Renji purred, pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in with such force it made his bed frame shudder.

Ichigo dug his nails in harder and groaned, seeing blood trail down from Renji's shoulders before Ichigo cried out again and wrapped his legs around Renji's hips. "It hurts..." he muttered, sweat covering his body.

"Pain and pleasure babe," Renji muttered. Setting a slow pace, he pulled out and pushed in, fighting the urge to give in to his instincts in this area since Ichigo was hurting. He aimed for where he thought the other's prostate was with his next thrust.

"Sadistic, mother, fucker." Ichigo hissed out, his voice strained with each word, but now less strained from pain and more strained of pleasure. Then Renji hit his prostate and Ichigo cried out. "Hurt me more!"

An eyebrow cocked upwards but he left the body below him before diving back in again, his pace becoming faster and more brutal by the second. "If that is your wish," Renji smirked. He pressed his lips against Ichigo's, slipping his tongue inside to wrestle with his mate's.

Ichigo fought back, determined to gain the dominance in the kiss. The pain was mixing with pleasure so nicely now. Ichigo liked it, and now that it turned rougher it was how he knew sex was. It had never been really gentle from when he'd been turned.

He was glad to allow Ichigo to control the kiss, he just wished he could take it slower, gentler but the wolf was much too eager such treatment. Letting the kiss continue until he sensed the other's need for air, he pulled back. "Damn you, I wanted to take this slower," Renji hissed out as he pistoned back and forth hard and fast. "I will when I get the chance."

Ichigo wasn't saying anything coherent anymore, he just moaned and groaned, held onto Renji and rocked with the hard and fast thrusts, meeting every single one of them…

Lifting a hand to wrap it around Ichigo's cock, he pumped it in time with his thrusts, keeping up the cruel pace even when he knew he could hold out much longer. Renji's orgasm was gaining on him but wanted them to come together and his neck looked so tempting… The vampire swooped down, sinking his fangs neatly into the flesh of Ichigo's neck, growling with pleasure at the taste.

Ichigo screamed out, pain pleasure it all mixed along with a feeling of being so close to Renji. Ichigo couldn't help but dig his nails and heels into Renji's back and shoulders as he came, shaking and trembling as he saw only white.

Grunting as nails dug into his flesh and the tightness around him pushed him over the edge, the taste of Ichigo was on his tongue as well his name as his came inside the other. Renji shuddered, his muscles tightening from the ecstasy of all the sensations bombarding him at once.

Ichigo kept Renji close to his body, needing something to hold onto as his breathing gradually calmed. He'd never admit it, but he really had enjoyed this fuck, he really really did. But he enjoyed anything Renji gave him so that was logical.

Not wanting to hold himself up any longer, but not wanting to collapse on Ichigo, he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around the wolf. Renji sighed, his lust sated, nuzzling Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo moved to press against Renji's side and rested his nose against Renji's neck. Right now, Renji smelled so lovely and great, Renji's scent and the scent of sex. Damn Ichigo liked it. He placed an arm over Renji's abdomen and settled in.

Curled into each other like this, it felt wonderful. Even though he was technically dead and the other was so alive. "I'm glad you came back Ichi," Renji said, tightening his hold on Ichigo. "Life is much better now."

Ichigo hummed. "I'm glad I did that too." He agreed, nodding a bit and closing his eyes. "I think I loved you even before I got changed..." He said, tensing up a bit, he hadn't meant to say that. But it just came out.

"Aw Ichi," Renji grinned and kissed the other male's neck. "I knew I loved ya, otherwise why would I try and get myself killed after you were gone? Though, technically, I am dead now…" Shaking his head, he chuckled. "Guess I got both of the things I wanted."

"Stupid ass don't talk about it that lightly!" He smacked Renji's abs before sighing. "It's good that yer no human. I really would have broken you...Guess things happened how they were supposed to happen."

"Guess so," he agreed, his body not tired in the least since he had rested and eaten not too long ago. Even with all the sex, Renji could still keep going. But for now, he was content to lay there holding Ichigo. "Fate is one weird bitch."

"I don't like fate." If fate existed, then it was fate that got his mother killed, fate that got him changed, fate that got Renji changed. Now that he lay here, he longed back to just being human.

"Who the hell does? But maybe things happen for a reason. Even if we don't want them to." Renji was just happy to be with Ichigo, even if they had both went through the nine levels of hell to get here.

"I guess." Ichigo answered, shrugging and frowning as he settled back in. "What do you want to do?" Ichigo answered, his mind blank, he didn't know what to do or what he wanted to do right now.

"I just did it," Renji said chuckling into his mate's neck. "Other than that I have nothing to do expect be with you until the weekend is over."

Ichigo blinked. "Weekends over? What happens then? Yer not going to fucking leave me! I really won't allow that!" Ichigo hissed.

"Calm down, geez. I have a job as a bartender and dancer at a club on week nights," Renji said massaging Ichigo back in an effort to calm him. "I have to pay rent for this place ya know." Pressing more kisses on the other's neck, he said, "I couldn't ever leave you, love."

"You better not. I'll hunt you down and make sure you get the idea that you are mine." Ichigo huffed out his breath annoyed. "Working's annoying. I won't work, but I can check out how it's in that club."

"Fine by me," he shrugged. "Maybe you'll be able to ward off the creeps who hit on me. Not that I didn't turn them down but my boss told me to be nice about. Assholes think that 'no' means 'Fuck me now'." Renji cuddled with Ichigo, knowing he'd regret not taking a shower later. Though if they both took a shower, it would be much more fun. "Work is annoying but I didn't want to be homeless and better to stay in one spot if you wanted to find me."

Ichigo didn't even listen to anything Renji said after the hit on me comment. He was just thinking about how he was going to kill them, painfully slow? Horribly gory? Oh he'd sooo make them regret ever doing that....

Not aware that Ichigo was in his own little murderlizing world, he continued talking. "I bet you could get a job there as a dancer or something if you wanted. Then you would have a reason to hand around. How does that sound?" Not getting a response, Renji frowned a little and poked Ichigo in between the shoulder blades. "You even with me right now?"

Ichigo blinked and looked at Renji. "Huh? What did you say?" He asked, still a bit not alert as he continued to think of how to kill those bastards...fucking assholes...

Renji rolled his eyes. "I asked ya if you wanted to get a job at the club too so you could ward off those jerkoffs and the like."

"Ah yes that's good. But I've never really danced before...is it hard?" Ichigo frowned a bit, ah well it would be fine! And he could go at those jerkoffs!

"Just takes practice. It's like sex, you know what to do instinctively, at least it is for me." Renji was thinking how great it would be to have Ichigo there at work, they wouldn't have to part for long periods of time unless they wanted to. "We could even dance together sometime. The audience would eat it up." He noticed the frown in Ichigo's lips and figured that he was still thinking about the people he mentioned hitting on him. "But no starting fights otherwise you won't get a job and I'll lose mine."

Ichigo was about to whine but then just sighed. "Alright...So, teach me to dance!" Ichigo was excited, he sat up and jumped off the bed. "Come on!" He encouraged Renji grinning and totally not caring that he was naked.

Both of his tattooed eyebrows shot upward. "Right now?" Knowing it was pointless to agree, he just got off the bed and went over to his stereo to find some appropriate music. After looking for a few minutes, he settled on SexyBack by Justin Timberlake. Usually his songs were fast and provocative, what he mainly danced to onstage, but this song was slower which would be easier to demonstrate with while being no less alluring.

Ichigo waited and watched excitedly. He thought it was fun to laern something new, something that would keep him close to the vampire all the time. He nodded, yeah, he'd like that. "Alright, so how do I move?"

"First listen to the music," Renji said, walking over to stand next to his mate who looked like an overeager puppy. Closing his eyes, he pretended he was onstage, waiting to begin a dance routine. "Then just move your body in a way that seems natural for you. Since you're new at this, and not up in front of a crowd, it doesn't matter how you move." Not watching Ichigo, the vampire instead began to move his body, partially as a demo for the other man but also because he loved his job. "Although, working in a club as a dancer is more about getting the crowd sexually excited than anything." He started to idly trail his fingertips down his abdomen while dragging his other hand through his hair, leaning against the wall.

Ichigo licked his lips. "I don't like you working there, anybody will get a boner." Ichigo frowned but closed his eyes to listen to the music. When he started moving, well at first it wasn't good, wasn't good at all. Not fluid, clumsy, but after a bit he finally got it. Not soon after he was dancing more sexual too. Thrusting and grinding his hips, hands stroking sensually up his torso and down his thighs.

"Mmm," Renji said licking his lips. "Who wouldn't get a boner watching me?" Rolling his stomach in a fluid motion, he grinded against the air while letting out a low moan. "Damn I wish I had a pole in here. It would be easier to show you but I could always give you a private performance sometime at work," he said looking over at Ichigo to see his progress.

Ichigo cracked his eyes open. "Mmm tying you up to the pole and fucking you would be more amusing." He muttered, slowly moving closer before he simply pressed against Renji and danced against him. "I"m doing good?"

Laughing at his suggestion, he wrapped an arm around the orange haired wolf's waist. "Bet people would like to see that performance." Renji stuck out his tongue and licked up the side of Ichigo's neck, slipping a leg between his and thrusting. "You're doing amazingly well."

Ichigo gasped, rolling his hips against the thigh and groaning. "Hmmm I'd let them see just how good I can make you feel. But they can't touch, perfect torture..."

"Too bad we couldn't do that onstage but this," Renji gripped his ass and squeezed, "would be perfectly fine. While wearing a skimpy outfit of course. I can't wait to see my boss' face when I show up with you. Though he doesn 't show much emotion anyway but maybe, just maybe, us together will crack the mask of his."

Ichigo licked up Renji's cheek. "Let's do it." he murmured out, pressing his hips firmer against Renji's while bending his torso backwards, showing just how flexible he was and moaning just a bit for the show.

"Nicely done," he murmured into the skin of Ichigo's neck. "I can't wait to work now…you, me and the pole." Renji snaked am arm up to pull him back up and pressed his lips against the others. "Shower?"

Ichigo murmured and licked both of their lips. "Shower it is." he answered, pulling back, taking Renji's hand and pulling his lover with him towards the bathroom. "Dancing is fun."

"Yeah, but it's better when you have a partner as I have just found out." Renji allowed himself to be pulled to the bathroom, knowing he would be enjoying his job much more as of now.

"No it's just good to dance with me." Ichigo grinned cockily and pulled Renji into the bathroom and then under the shower. Putting the water on and turning it up hot. "I'm walking sex." He grinned wider.

"Ha, full of yourself much?" Grinning as well, he pushed the other man up against the wall of the shower and started to lick his way down the werewolf's body. "You are such a cocky bastard," Renji chuckled, pausing to flick each nipple with a fingertip.

Ichigo bit his lower lip and groaned, the little sting feel so nice. "So what? It's only true what I say, and don't go denying it!"

"How could I even dream of denying you your title, Ichi?" Renji teased, "Or anything else for that matter." Reaching taut abdominal muscles, he scraped the tips of his fangs over each one, bypassing Ichigo's groin to instead mark his thigh. "I'll do whatever you want…" He stared up at the other, on his knees with the water plastering his hair to his body.

"Fuck yer such a slut." Ichigo hissed out, staring almost lovingly at Renji's sexy wet form. "Gods, ya really are, only thinking of sex..."

"But I'm your slut," the kneeled vampire purred, nuzzling his cheek against Ichigo's thigh. "Yours, forever and always." Renji glanced upwards with a huge grin on his face. "Aren't you lucky!"

Ichigo laughed. "Oh boy yes, I'm so lucky," he said sarcastically, but grinned down anyway. "I still love ya though." He reached down gripped Renji's hair and yanked him up to kiss him hard.

"Always loved ya Ichi." Pushing against Ichigo's body, he wiggled his tongue into the other's mouth. Fighting for dominance even though he didn't really care who won, Renji ground his pelvis into Ichigo's.

"Smooth talker, bet ya don't talk that pretty with cock shoved in yer ass." Ichigo growled, hands gripping Renji's ass and squeezing tightly, rubbing Renji's hips against his in the rhythm he liked and moaned.

Arching into the friction, he moaned loudly and responded by raking his nails down Ichigo's chest. "Wanna prove it?" Renji suggested, his voice low and husky from lust. The shower was getting steamy, thank god he had a decent water heater because he didn't relish a cold shower.

Ichigo's eyes lidded and he arched towards Renji. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna fuck your ass and cum loads in it. Then ya'll have to push it out just so I can see that." He lifted a hand to quickly suck his fingers into his mouth and get them wet before reaching down, parting Renji's ass cheeks and sliding two inside, enjoying the feel and texture as he thrusted them inside.

He groaned and bucked back onto the fingers, taking them deeper. "Fuck Ichi, whatever you want." Gripping the other's shoulders, Renji grinded his hard cock into Ichigo while thrusting his ass back for more.

Ichigo panted lightly at the shameless picture of need Renji made. He thrusted his fingers in hastily. "Anything? So I could just shove my hand in without you minding since it's what I want?" He chuckled lightly and thrusted his cock against Renji's.

"S-shit yeah," Renji said, panting at the possibility. "Ya can't do enough damage to make it permanent anyway since I heal fast. And the feeling…" His voice trailed off as his eyes very nearly rolled back just thinking about what it would feel like, moving with more fervor against Ichigo.

Ichigo shuddered and his decision was quickly made as Renji seemed to like that idea. "Down on yer knees, head on the floor and hold your ass open fer me." He growled out lowly, fuck Renji was so sexy, so intense. He loved it.

Promptly turning around and getting down on his knees, he reached back and parted his ass cheeks for his mate. Renji gave Ichigo one last seductive glance as he pushed his ass up into the air for him. "Please hurry Ichi," he keened from his extremely submissive position.

Ichigo really thought he couldn't breath for a moment there. Renji looked so pretty...so utterly delicious and all his...Growling out harshly he was down on his knees behind Renji in a flash. "Beg for it." He ordered, letting his hand come down hard on Renji's pale ass cheek.

"Nnngh!" Renji cried out, panting but loving the pain and how it made his skin tingle harshly. "P-please Ichi! Shove your hand in my ass, fist fuck me, no mercy," he mewled heatedly, pushing back for more contact, not caring if it gave pain or pleasure. "Dominate me."

"That's right my bitch." His left hand pressed down on Renji's lower back to push and force him into an unnatural and uncomfortable arch. The other thrusted two fingers inside of Renji's ass, stretching out before pushing a third in. "Don't stop begging, and tell how it feels."

Grunting as his body was forced to bend, he was glad he didn't need to breath because this position made it rather hard to do so. Renji was jerked out of this thoughts as the two fingers entered him and soon another joined them. "It feels…so good…forcing my body to obey ya…ahhh!" He gritted his teeth as he strove to push back, to take more in. It wasn't enough. "N-need more! Please Ichigo, I want to feel your hand thrusting in and out of me, the burning pain and masochistic pleasure..!"

"Yer so pretty...and such a good boy..." Ichigo looked adoring at Renji but didn't grow soft on him. Ichigo was glad he had big male hands, even if Renji's were larger, Ichigo too had big male hands. He positioned the last two and started pushing, growling a little bit as he wasn't let in easily but then suddenly his hand slipped inside and he kept it there before balling his fist and pushing in further, groaning as he saw Renji swallowing his wrist and some of his arm.

A loud gasp followed by a cry of pain followed as Ichigo's hand was swallowed by his body. "J-jesus!" Biting his lip, a fang pierced the skin hard enough so that a dribble of blood formed and flowed down his chin to drip on the shower floor. "So much," Renji panted and started to rock his hips back and forth, trying to adjust to being filled so completely, leaving no room for compromise. "It hurts so good, Ichi. Never felt so full," he groaned out his last words.

Ichigo stopped moving his hand. "Back up on it, fuck yourself on my hand." Ichigo ordered, his voice hoarse, his cock throbbing. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth and fist you at the same time in a bit."

"'Kay," Renji nodded, his mind too fogged with lust to think much about what Ichigo was saying. Right now, orders were the easiest to process and he did as he was told. He pushed his body back, forcing his inner walls to stretch and accommodate Ichigo's arm to about halfway up the wolf's forearm. Hissing and cursing under his breath, the words were said in a husky tone. Inching forward and backward, the vampire did his best to ride Ichigo's arm in his position.

"Good good." Ichigo praised before he pulled his arm and hand out, moaning at the twitching gaping hole. He moved, getting in front of Renji and lifting the males head. "Open your mouth." he ordered, keeping Renji's gaze locked in himself and looking back intensely.

Feeling empty and incomplete when Ichigo removed his arm, he mewled desperately until Ichigo was in front of him and ordering him. His gaze locked with Ichigo's as his head was lifted, Renji opened licked his lips and opened his mouth .

Ichigo smiled, stroked Renji's cheek before spitting into his open mouth, still smiling he didn't give Renji time to even swallow as he guided the males open mouth to his cock and pressed his chest against Renji's back as he leaned over him and positioned his fist again before pushing against the muscle.

Almost making a face when Ichigo spat in his mouth, a hard dick was placed and prevented him. As Ichigo leaned over him, his mouth and throat were filled, stifling any protests Renji might have had until he felt that fist pressing inside him again. The combined violation of his mouth an ass was turning him on more than he had thought possible. He sucked up and down Ichigo's length, deep throating him as he pushed backwards with earnest.

"Ahh yeah that's it, that's a good slut, fuck your mouth feels good." Ichigo moaned, biting into Renji's right ass cheek as his fist started moving, pushing in deeper before nearly pulling out fully only to repeat the actions. He loved how tight Renji felt, how slick he felt inside gods, he loved spreading Renji open like this, violating his holes.

Muffled sounds were the only he could do beside suck Ichigo off and as his ass was bit, he jerked, convulsing around the wolf's arm and dick. Renji started leaking pre cum and growling when his prostate was continually abused. Rocking back and forth between the arm and cock, he was starting to think he could cum without being touched.

"If you cum before I do I'll stop, and make sure you don't cum for a week." Ichigo said, simply warning Renji with a cruel smirk on his face, oh gods this was good. Ichigo moaned out, thrusting his cock into Renji's throat and keeping it there before pulling back and letting Renji continue.

Whimpering at Ichigo's words, he renewed his efforts , working his mouth and tongue over his mate's cock with such skill it was like he'd been born to do it. Born to be Ichigo's slut. Not that he minded if it was only him. Renji sucked, grazing the sides with his fangs, tonguing the slit. The arm in his ass seemed to be deliberately pressing against his prostate to torture him.

Ichigo grunted and closed his eyes. "That's it, that's how you suck cock." Ichigo moaned and rested his head on Renji's ass as he uncurled his hand again and rubbed his fingers against Renji's prostate hard.

He howled around Ichigo, his cock spurting more pre cum from the stimulation to that bundle of nerves. Renji could have snarled, at the unfairness if he hadn't asked for it himself. No mercy, had been his words. Desperate, he loosened his throat as much as he could and sucked Ichigo's balls into his mouth, running his tongue over them and sucking on them.

Ichigo bit his lower lip, amazed at what Renji could do with his mouth. Ichigo wanted to cum, but wanted to torture Renji as well. He couldn't decided what to do, but before he knew it his body had decided and he was cumming, crying out and shoving his hand deep into Renji's body, he was certain he tore something, but couldn't make himself care.

Hot liquid spurted into his mouth and he gulped it down, sucking Ichigo dry as he groaned loudly. The groan quickly turned into a scream as the wolf shoved his arm much farther than he had before. Renji felt something inside him tear and the pain, horrible as it was, gave a masochistic thrill that pushed him into his orgasm as his cum splattered the shower floor and his stomach. He could feel the blood seeping from his ass and dripping onto the floor but it would heal fast thought the pain would still be there.

Ichigo needed some time to recover before he got his mind back and stopped panting so badly. He pulled his arm out and winched, he removed his cock from Renji's swollen lips and looked at him with a worried gaze. "Are you okay?" he asked as he watched Renji's ass hole, so much blood...was it to much? Ichigo frowned.

Hissing as the arm was removed, his arms were shaking as he tried to hold himself up. "I'll be fine after it heals…it's already starting to," Renji said, though his voice was laced with pain. The wound was healing but it had started to throb as well. "Shit, that hurt but I asked for it."

Ichigo sat down on the shower floor and pulled Renji into his arms and over his lap. His hands rubbed at Renji's ass, hips thighs and his lower back. "I'm sorry, I should have pulled out as I was going to cum."

Shivering slightly, he clung to Ichigo as he offered comfort. "No really, I'll be fine. It's stopped bleeding…" The vampire buried his face in his mate's chest and closed his eyes. "At least I don't have to worry about going to the bathroom anymore, hell that would suck worse."

Ichigo chuckled. "True, I'd given you a row of large enema's first then, if you were ever to do that to me I'd have to clean myself out first." He nodded a bit, hands never stilling in their stroking.

Renji smiled and let out a chuckle. "Aw how sweet, you being my nurse." Lifting his head, the vampire smirked up at the wolf. "Now that would be a sight, you in a nurse's outfit." Breathing in the musky scent of his mate, he curled up in the embrace. "I think we should get out of the shower though before it gets cold."

"Ah, yeah that's good." Ichigo effortlessly lifted Renji up and held him to his chest. He shut the water off, got out and got a towel; setting Renji down again he toweled him off quickly, then himself before lifting Renji up again."You want me to be your cute obeying nurse? We'll have to go shopping and get an outfit if that's so. Oh! Tell me Ren, what's your biggest fantasy?" He asked as he walked towards the bedroom.

Nearly purring under the caring efforts of the other male, he was happy to have such a caring mate besides their differences. "My biggest fantasy?" Renji was surprised to be asked that since it was sort of out of the blue but it was an interesting question. "I've never really thought about it… I was pretty much celibate when we weren't together…"

Ichigo nodded slowly. "Alright, well start thinking! Because I'll give it to you, no matter what it is. Since you did this for me and all...so I'll do anything you want." He smiled and kissed Renji's forehead. Right now he couldn't even sense Renji was vampire, or he simply didn't want to, all he knew was that he loved Renji and wanted him to not feel pain.

"Huh, since you put it that way," he grinned and settled in the other's arm. "I guess I do deserve a reward of some kind." Renji started thinking and shifted through ideas in his head. Maybe dress him up as a dog? Naw, he was a werewolf it would be redundant to do so… The nurse thing was a decent idea but it had just been a spur of the moment suggestion, since he was injured and all. What did he want the most… Maybe… "How about you be my 'teacher'?" It was a little on the boring side but he wanted to see what kind if teacher Ichigo thought of since there were many different teachers for different things.

Ichigo blinked then nodded. "Sure, what kind of teacher?" He asked, then grinned. "Be warned...I can be very strict and things have to go my way." He warned, chuckling a bit. It was cute that Renji thought of this while he could have thought of so many other things.

"It may seem a little tame compared to what I do for a living," Renji grinned and snuggled closer to him as he spoke. "But I would like to have an Ichigo-sensei. As my school teacher, you'd be free to discipline me in any way you wished." True, it wasn't outlandishly kinky but it sounded fun.

"Kurosaki-sensei." Ichigo said. "You'll address to me as that. Further more we will go shopping tomorrow to get a uniform and some school stuff." He nodded, even if it wasn't extremely kinky, it sounded like fun.

Instantly contrite, the vampire nodded and looked down, showing his submissive stance. "I apologize, Kurosaki-sensei, for over stepping my station," Renji said, but he said it with a playful smile on his lips. "I can't wait until tomorrow." It was exciting, there was something to look forward to other than going to work or hunting.

"I shall oversee it this time, Abarai-kun." Ichigo said, smiling playful before laying Renji down on the bed and moving up beside him. "You need to rest now though." Ichigo said sternly, pulling the blankets up over them.

"Yes Kurosaki-sensei," Renji mumbled a smile on his lips as he wrapped an arm around his mate and slipped into his trance like sleep state. His body would recover quicker this way and time would pass faster.

As Ichigo hummed pleased he pressed closer to Renji and closed his eyes and relaxed, wanting to drift off to sleep as well, which he managed to do after not too much time.


	4. Chapter 4

The day passed as the two rested from the ordeal they had both undergone and as night began to darken the sky, Renji shifted around on the bed as he crept back into consciousness. Opening his eyes, he blinked for a second. Feeling the warm body next to him, he heard the steady breathing and beating of Ichigo as he slept beside him. The steady beating of the other's heart brought his thirst to the surface, ever since he had started having sex with him his bloodlust was coming around more and more.

The shifting of the bed caused Ichigo to shift as well, bury his face into the pillow and groan a little, Ichigo liked sleeping, and wasn't a fan of waking up especially when it was only starting to get dark outside.

"Go back to sleep," Renji cooed and ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "The stores will be open for a while yet so don't worry about that." He remembered how his mate had hated to wake up when they had been together before.

Ichigo growled something stupid and weird before pressing his nose deeper into the pillow. He turned onto his back soon though because breathing was hard when positioned like that, he slept deeply after that, not moving much.

A tender smile was on his lips as he listened to his disgruntled mate before he went back to sleep. "Wonder what I should do while he sleeps…" Renji wondered out loud as he crossed his arms behind his head.

It wasn't too long before Ichigo actually started to snore lightly, shifting now and then as he looked completely happy about sleeping, laying contently with warm blankets on him.

As Ichigo started to snore, he turned on his side and watched him sleep. Then an idea formed in his mind which Renji just couldn't pass up. Scooting closer, he wiggled his fingers against Ichigo's side, trying to find out if he was ticklish.

At frist the deepness of Ichigo sleep protected him, but after he began to wake up it didn't, he wiggled and laughed, eyes snapping open and laughing louder. "Ahhh! Fuck!! Noo! nooo!! ahh!!"

An expression that mixed alarm and fascination was on his face as Ichigo woke up. Renji was surprised to get such a big reaction out of him. "Man, your really ticklish," he laughed and wiggled his fingers more.

"Nooo! ahh! I can't breathe!! I can't breathe!!" Ichigo desperately tried to grip Renji's hands, kicking with his legs to get the male away from him and his ticklish sides.

Grinning like a madman, he stopped tickling Ichigo and watched him regain his breath. Now that is something to tuck away for later, he thought, mentally cackling evilly.

Ichigo was panting hard, glaring at Renji harshly. "Don't you ever do that again! I hate to be tickled!" He huffed out his breath and regained it before sitting up and rubbing his arms.

"Oh huff puff," Renji said and chuckled. "I don't remember you being ticklish Ichi, or maybe I forgot but that was very entertaining!"

"Bastard! I'll so get ya for this, you know right?" Ichigo grinned now and turned his gaze towards Renji. "And just as you found out, I'm very ticklish, you stupid ass..."

"You going to punish me huh? Kurosaki-sensei?" Renji said, a cat like smile playing on his lips. This was too much fun, playing with Ichigo. He knew the wolf would get back at him but that just added to the fun for him.

"Heh, sure am, you are going to have to write lines over and over again." Ichigo looked rather smug as a plan was forming in his pretty little head.

"Lines?" Renji gave him a quizzical look. "Is that all Kurosaki-sensei?" He was expecting something a little bit more kinky than lines, after all he would be under Ichigo's control to do with as he wished. There was the paddle, the ruler, various instruments of torture that Catholic schools had.

"Yep, because I know you'll like it way to much if I abuse that pretty ass and make it all red. So you'll have to write lines until your fingers are stiff, and perhaps, only maybe will I continued with more severe punishment."

"It'd take a long time for my fingers to get stiff," Renji frowned and stared at his hand as he spoke. It was times like this he hated being undead. It meant that his body didn't function like a human's, he didn't get tired physically but he did mentally. That was the only reason he went into a trance. "No fair, sensei…"

Ichigo simply laughed. "Tickling is something you have to be punished for very well. But if you're nice, I'm sure I'll go easy on you and we'll go shopping." He laughed a bit more, obviously amused with himself. Renji looked so cute frowning like that.

His frown turned into a pout. "Yes, Kurosaki-sensei," Renji sighed and looked down. "I apologize for tickling you." He looked back up, wide eyed, hoping his puppy eyes would work.

Ichigo bit his lower lip, groaning lightly before getting himself together. "Begging or looking cute will not work, Abarai-kun. You have been misbehaving, so therefore you will get punished in any way I see fit." He spoke, folding his arms together in front of his chest.

"Drat," he muttered under his breath. And he'd almost had him too. Ichigo was really getting into character so he must be enjoying this. "Am I to write lines now or after we get back from shopping?" Renji asked, wondering when they would get out.

"We're gonna shop first then you'll have to write your lines." Ichigo answered immediately and stood up to walk towards Renji's closet and open it. He looked through the clothing before picking only black clothes, that seemed tight on Renji, so they should fit him, and proceeded to dress.

Getting up, he went over to his closet and pulled out dark jeans and a blue t-shirt. Noticing Ichigo's choice of all black, he raised an eyebrow. "Why all black?" Renji asked while yanking on his clothes and then putting on some shoes.

"Because I remember my teachers used to wear a lot of black. Even so, I might just like black." He shrugged. He did like black! "Let's go." He spoke as Renji got dressed and walked through the house before exiting it and walking towards the center of the city.

Raising a tattooed eyebrow, he nevertheless followed his mate as they left his small house and entered the bustling center of the city. People walked to and fro, regardless of the darkening skies, or maybe because of it.

Ichigo breathed in deeply as he let his eyes run over people, it was good to be a round humans again. He certainly hadn't gone shopping like this in a while. As they walked by a butcher though Ichigo couldn't help but sniff the air and let out a little dogish whine. The raw meat he could smell made him hungry!

Glancing over, he saw the reason for the whine. "We could always stop by ya know Ichi. I do have money," Renji grinned and slipped an arm around the other's waist. He could tell by the way a few people's breath misted with the breeze that it must be a little chilly but he couldn't feel it.

Ichigo shook his head. "It only smells good, it doesn't run and fight, no, I'll simply go hunting later." He shrugged a bit and let Renji's arm stay around him as he dropped his arm around the redhead's shoulders.

Nodding, Renji felt the comfortable weight of the other's arm across his shoulders and was glad for it. Now, the store he was looking for wasn't very far from the club he worked at. That was mainly why he knew it was there, he passed it on his way to work. And besides, Ichigo might be tempted to get more than outfits while they were there if he was lucky enough. Since the vampire didn't need everything a human needed, he had substantially much more money available to him than most with his living conditions.

Ichigo looked around amused as they entered the shop. Really he'd never really been in a shop like this, but it sure did look like it had a lot of fun things. "Alright, here we are." He said, looking at Renji. Really Renji had the money, so Renji should decided what they'd get. That was what Ichigo was thinking anyway.

Both eyebrows raised now, he couldn't help but grin. "What am I, your mom? Poke around and see if you find something you like." Renji also wanted him to go look around because he needed to find his costume. Inside, he was positively cackling but he had to contain it so he could surprise his mate. "Don't worry about money, I can always get more."

Ichigo looked like he was about to complain but then simply shrugged and ventured away from Renji. Seriously, ALOT of the things in this store seemed appealing to him. But he was suddenly uncertain, would it be fine? What if Renji didn't like what he picked out? well he said he could do anything...so Ichigo looked around for what he could use on his 'student'.

Mentally sighing with relief, he drifted over to the costumes and shuffled through the rack to find what he was looking for. Scanning the labels, he grabbed the one he wanted. A school girl outfit. Renji was so amused by it and thought it would be interesting to see the reaction he got. He was already dead so what did it matter if he threw a skirt into the mix? It had everything, shirt, tie, skirt, knee high sock, and even the freaking shoes. This would be fun… Hurrying back to the counter, he paid for it and took the bag so Ichigo wouldn't see it before he put it on.

Ichigo had it easy at first. He wanted a paddle, and when he saw one that simply was a ruler, he had to have it. All kinds of ideas and plans formed in his mind as he saw things. He couldn't resist the handcuffs either, because that way he could tie Renji's arms and have him write lines with a pen between his lips. He chuckled, and so punish him when they weren't nice and straight...A nice tight cock ring was something he couldn't resist as well, it would be so nice to jerk off to Renji's swollen red cock...Also he gripped a pair of nipple clams, which were connected to a chain. Damn the ideas he got from those...

Walking through the aisles, he was looking for his mate and wondered what he had found by now. At least a few things should have caught his eye and Renji nearly shuddered as he thought about what lay before him. It would most certainly be satisfying; he had no doubt about that and if he ever wanted to add another toy it wouldn't he hard to stop by after a meal.

Ichigo was staring with near amazement at something in the aisle. A piercing for in the tongue, that could actually vibrate! He just thought it was so nicely invented! and what if he got Renji pierced and put that in his tongue as he gave him oral...? Ichigo licked his lips, now that'd be good.

He saw orange in the corner of his eyes as he turned onto another aisle. There were at least three things in his arms that he could see and he was staring at something with obvious fascination. As he got closer, Renji noticed it was a tongue piercing that vibrated. "Never saw that before," he said, leaning forward a little to get a better look.

Ichigo nodded. "I never knew anything like this existed." he straightened though, slightly embarrassed getting caught. "Anyway, neither of us is pierced. I did find some things, dunno if you think they're okay."

"Anything is all right Ichi," he said, picking up one of the tongue piercing vibrators. "I think this would be a nice addition to whatever you have though I'd have to get my tongue pierced… Good choices, too," he said, indicating the items in his arms. Looking at Ichigo, he glanced at the other things he had, ruler, handcuffs, and a cock ring. A grin of approval curved his lips. "Unless you want to get your tongue pierced, too?"

Ichigo leaned in and licked Renji's cheek. "If I'm getting pierced I want more then just one, I want then all over me, as long as it's not silver." He grinned a bit, seemingly more confident as he walked towards the counter.

"Anything specific?" He wondered what Ichigo would want pierced and how he could play with them. To see studs litter the wolf's body…it would be undeniably hot. Also, if he ended up working with him, Renji had no doubt that the pierced orange haired male would get plenty of attention. They reached the counter and he pulled out the money needed to pay for everything.

"Mmm.." Ichigo muttered as he took the bag with what was now theirs...well Renji's really but whatever. "I don't care actually. Why don't you decide? Mmm? I don't care where you put then, you can put them anywhere."

The bag that contained his costume was on his arm, swaying with each step they took. "I do want my tongue pierced now that we found the vibrating stud but as for you.." Renji cocked his head to the side as he thought about it. "Since you don't care, I'd say your nipples, tongue, one on an ear I guess… I'm not sure what else."

"Hmm perhaps an eyebrow, and like two in the top of my ear..."He seemed to be thinking then. "You can put something in my belly button, and you can go down further and put something in my mate here." He petted his groin and shrugged. "I don't mind, it's really your call."

"All those sound good," Renji grinned. "And you heal fast I bet so that wouldn't be a problem. As for piercing your 'mate' you could get a ladder one." He could already see the bits of steel in Ichigo's body. "We'll definitely have to pay the piercers a visit soon."

Ichigo looked at Renji smiling. "Sounds damn good. Hey..now we're out anyway...why don't we just go to the piercer now..?" He asked, giving Renji a seductive look.

"Yeah?" Renji's eyes smoldered as he grabbed Ichigo's hand and started walking toward the tattoo and piercing parlor. "Can't wait to see their faces when we tell them all the studs were want," he said, chuckling.

Ichigo let out a little moan. "Damn right." He said, squeezing Renji's hand and following his mate. Damn he was exited...

"I was thinking one for your cheek as well," Renji mused, reaching over to brush over the right cheek of Ichigo's face. They were walking quickly enough so that they reached the shop they wanted and entered.

Shuuhei Hisagi turned to his customers with a grin. "Hey there handsomes. What can I do fer ya?" He asked. Ichigo leaned into Renji's hand. "Anywhere you want."

"We're here to get pierced," Renji told the man who greeted him, grinning. "I want my tongue pierced and Ichigo wanted them pretty much everywhere."

Shuuhei looked very amused, then checked Ichigo out before leering pervertedly. "Mmm good good. Alright just follow me." He led them both back into his parlor and pushed Renji into a chair. "Alright you first then the orange head can go after." He grinned wide gain as he collected his stuff and put on some gloves.

He didn't mind that other man had leered at his mate, he was undeniably hot, but if he tried anything other than the piercings…Sitting there, Renji watched as he prepared the tools he would use to do his tongue.

"Okay, stick your tongue out." Shuuhei said, waiting for Renji to do it before he got his needle and pierced the tongue. Gripping the stud he put it in before pulling back the needle, putting the balls on and smiling. "All done. Alright."

Wiggling the stud around in his tongue, he had felt the pain but it was already healing to just leave the hole in his tongue. The clack of the metal hitting his teeth was a new feeling but he rather enjoyed toying with the new addition. "Thanks. Now Ichi." Renji smirked over at the mentioned man and got up from the seat so Ichigo could take his place. "And he's allergic to silver so only stainless steel."

Shuuhei nodded and got a heap of jewelries and needles to pierce Ichigo. He followed Ichigo's direction and pierced the males tongue, his right cheek, right eyebrow and he put two rings in the top of Ichigo's left ear. As Ichigo's shirt went of Shuuhei whistled he definitely liked Ichigo. He did his belly button first then rubbed his fingers over the nipples to have them perk up and get stiff, grinning all the while.

A slight frown was on Renji's lips as he watched the man play with Ichigo's nipples. He wasn't fond of that, but how else were they going to be pierced. Glaring at the piercer to get on with it, he moved his new pierced tongue stud around, up and down, just thinking about using the vibrating piercing on Ichigo.

Ichigo seemed neutral, but when he saw Renji jealous face he couldn't help but lean his chest into the others touch and grin lightly. He let out a little sound between a pained grunt and a little moan as the piercings were pushed though his nipples.

His frown became more pronounced as his mate reacted to the studs being inserted. Renji knew this was a ploy to get his mad, they were mates after all, but that didn't make him any less jealous. When the piercer wasn't looking, he stuck his pierced tongue out at Ichigo.

Ichigo pouted but then grinned. "So, mister piercer." "You can call me Shuuhei." "Shuuhei," Ichigo began. "It's time to get my cock pierced," He said standing to pull his pants and underwear down. He sat back down then, looking at the various piercings in his body, damn they were pretty awesome! and they didn't hurt that bad, sides they were already healing.

"And no way in hell are ya touching it if it has to be hard," Renji growled, settling himself right next Ichigo and made it clear he meant what he said.

Shuuhei pouted a bit. "It has to be hard." He said. Ichigo kissed 'Renji's shoulder. "So like them so far?" He asked, gripping Renji's wrist and guiding his hand towards his cock.

Quite happy at the put out look Shuuhei was sporting now, he didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around the limp cock and start stroking it. "They look amazing on you Ichi," Renji purred, nuzzling the side of Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo simply closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, enjoying Renji's hand until his cock was hard and then pulled Renji's hand away. "Alright, so how do you want it?" Shuuhei asked. "My mate can decided. "Ichigo spoke. Shuuhei pouted a bit before handing Renji a pencil. "Put little dots where you want it, then I'll makeit straight before putting it in.

Holding the writing utensil, he narrowed his eyes before making three pairs of dots, one on top of each other to make a ladder of sorts, on Ichigo's length. Renji leaned back, satisfied with his work and handed Shuuhei the pencil since he was done. He was loving this maybe just a little too much.

Ichigo watched as Shuuhei straightened the dots and then simply got his needles. He wasn't going to chicken out. He simply gripped Renji's hand and held tight. He let out a pained noise as the first one was pushed through, body tense and face twisted into a pained expression. Damn his cock was really sensitive.

Nearly cringing at how hard his hand was being held, a thought drifted into his head. Was it as bad as giving birth? That was the only thing he could think of to compare this to. Renji tilted Ichigo's head to the side and pressed a kiss to his lips, quickly deepening it, as means to distract the other somewhat.

Ichigo was reacting, but when the second one was pushed through his cock he pulled away and groaned harsh gripping Renji's hand harder and forcing himself not to kick at Shuuhei.

"Sshh," Renji cooed as he brought a hand up, running his thumb over the cheek that wasn't pierced. The way their tongues twined together felt so exotic now that they had piercings to play with. A muffled clacking noise came from them as the vampire rubbed his tongue against the others.

Ichigo focused on the piercings, the clicking of them together, the way it felt inside of his tongue. God his cock got harder from it, more blood in side of it which caused blood to dribbled down from both of the piercings. Shuuhei patted them away before sticking the last needle into Ichigo's cock and putting the jewelry in place. He wrapped bandages, first cleaning up the blood before wrapping Ichigo's cock up with the bandage.

Pulling back from the kiss, he glanced down and saw the bandages that were wrapped around Ichigo's cock. They wouldn't have to stay on long but that sure as hell had to hurt. "All done," Renji smiled.

Ichigo glared a bit at him. "That...really hurt...though right now...it's like somebody gave me a rough blowjob with teeth..." "You have to keep all of them clean and move them so they can heal properly' Shuuhei said. "And if you need anything...just come by."

"Oh I don't we'll have any problems moving them around," Renji smirked as he looked over the new additions to Ichigo's body. He simply nodded when the other mentioned coming back if they had trouble. He highly doubted they would since they were both such good healers. "Now back to my place…" The vampire helped his mate put his clothes back on, being careful of all the studs.

Ichigo simply let Renji lead him for now. God when his cltoehs rubbed then nipple studs. He clicked the one in his tongue against his teeth and looked at Renji. "I really like them." He said, eyes a bit rosie.

"Glad you do," Renji replied, his eyes shining with lust. He paid for them both and gently led Ichigo out of the shop, not bothering to give Shuuhei another glance. He was glad to be out of there, the way the piercer had looked at Ichigo rubbed him the wrong way.

Ichigo could just feel the jealousy of Renji. "Sorry for being so fucking hot." He answered, grinning wide. "I really think I should punish you now, and then let you do with me what you want." He grinned wider.

"It's a deal as long as we get back to my place. Unless you want to do it in an alley?" He asked, a grin on his lips to match the one on Ichigo's. "Can't you wait that long?"

"I want a chair, no chairs in alleys; we'll have to wait until we get to your place. But that won't be a problem...we can be very fast...can't we?"

Letting out a laugh, he nodded. "Sure can and since you were put through more than me today," Renji said and picked up Ichigo bridle style. "I'll carry you." Stepping forward, he became a blur to those who had seen him as he raced towards his home with his mate in his arms.

Ichigo started to complain, but instead just rested and let Renji carry him. The second he was in Renji's place he forced himself out of Renji's hold and looked sternly. 'You're a very bad student Abarai-kun." he said. "Sit, and write your lines. I shall behave will be the words."

"But Kurosaki-sensei… I'm not properly dressed," Renji pouted and looked down at his street clothes. "Shouldn't I put on my uniform?" He pointed at the bag that held his outfit.

A bright smile was his response as he quickly went into the bathroom to change. Pulling out the bag that held the costume, he set it out and undressed. Picking through the pile of clothing, he found a pair of white panties he hadn't noticed before. Renji was grinning like mad now as he pulled them on as well as the skirt. He rolled on the socks, slipped on the shoes, tugged on the shirt and knotted the bow. Looking at himself in the mirror, he loosened his pony tail so some bangs fell around his face. Happy with his looks, he stepped out of the bathroom.

Ichigo kept his face straight and pushed Renji into a chair. Gods when he sat like that messy white panties. The bow was so absolutely adorable. And that Renji would actually wear that and humiliate himself...god...Ichigo walked up to Renji's back and leaned over his shoulder. "Start writing, Abarai-chan." He said, slamming a pack of paper and a pencil down on the table.

The static expression on his 'sensei's face wasn't what he expected but he did as he was told and picked up the pencil and beginning to write 'I shall behave' over and over again, in tiny neat script. But when Ichigo had leaned over his shoulder, the whisper of a breeze danced across his neck causing him to shudder a little. Renji's eyebrows were furrowed, completely concentrated on his assignment though he idly tucked a piece of hair behind his ear since it kept getting in the way.

Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes off of Renji, he actually looked pretty...even if the shoulders were brought, the body was with sharp angles." Lift your ass from the chair. Abarai-kun." Ichigo ordered as he rummaged through his bag of goodies.

"Huh?" He said intelligently before doing as he had been told. The three words he had been told to write were still swirling around in his brain, distracting him from what was going on around him. "Yes Kurosaki-sensei," Renji said, not meeting his eyes, playing the innocent school girl.

"Lift your ass from the chair. I'm going to make your ass nice and red. And you'll stay writing, and I don't want a change in writing type. It must stay pretty."

With only a slight trembling of his voice, Renji said, "Yes Kurosaki-sensei." Setting his pencil back onto the paper, he continued to write the sentence with studious and careful movements while he was bent over.

Ichigo took the chair away and gripped the ruler/paddle. He grinned wide as he started. Slamming it down on REnji's bottom, which was still covered with panties and that skirt. "Good girl, Abarai-kun."

A whimper wiggled its way past his lips as he strove to concentrate on making each letter as perfect as the one before it. Renji felt a fang puncture his bottom lip, causing blood to bead on it. Licking it away, he whimpered louder at the last comment Ichigo made. He could feel himself hardening already, the combined sensations turning him on incredibly.

Ichigo could smell the blood as Renij's fang punctured a lip. "Better not spill any blood on the paper. It has to be stainless, and perfect as well. "Ichigo spoke, roughly gripping the skirt and yank it up. "Look at that. The girls slut ass is being exposed, what a whore she is..."

"Kurosaki-sensei..!" He gasped as the skirt was lifted and shivered at the words falling from Ichigo's lips. They were crude but being the innocent he was, they made him blush with a mix of arousal and shame. His hand shook a little before he managed to steady it and continue writing, licking his lip again to make sure no blood fell onto the paper. The vampire was really getting into the roleplay which made it all the more fun.

"Yes? My student?" Ichigo asked, hitting the ruler down which made a harsh sound, Ichigo shuddered at the red welt that was created.

Jerking his hips at the last spank, his hand shook so badly he had to take the tip from the page otherwise he would ruin his work before setting it back down and writing more. "I've been a very naughty student haven't I, Kurosaki-sensei," Renji licked his lips, they were dry from the small pants he was letting out. He was painfully hard, already soaking the white panties he was wearing.

Ichigo kept his hand working as he spanked Renji through his panties. He looked over Renji's shoulders at his writing. "Yes you've been a very naughty student, Abarai-kun." he said, his voice rough and obviously aroused. Because he was, he was so very aroused that Renji willingly wore panties for him.

Now his moans and whimpers fell freely from his lips. "I deserve my punish me, Kurosaki-sensei," Renji moaned loudly. One spank, harder than the last few, caused him to buck forward and his pencil skittered forward, leaving a long line that marred the otherwise perfectly written words.

Ichigo hissed out, giving another harder spank. "On your knees!" Ichigo yelled out, stepping back and giving Renji room as he pulled a seriously disappointed and angry look onto his face.

A frightened look on his face, Renji got down on his knees, not meeting Ichigo's eyes.

"I'm really disappointed in you. I simply asked you to write lines, keep your writing neat and nice. You can't even do that. What are you good for!?" He slapped the ruler down against his thigh, causing a hard sound to erupt.

A sound, half gasp and half sob, came from his throat as pain welled up from the site of the hit, though it left almost as quickly, a few tears slid down. "I am sorry, Kurosaki-sensei," Renji choked out, his body shaking. He knew that is was merely roleplay, but it had become real enough for him. Shivers wracked his body, his cock erect and tenting the skirt.

Inwardly Ichigo flinched at how intense Renji reacted. But he held his ground and didn't show anything. "That's no answer! What are you good for!?"

Looking up at Ichigo, his eyelashes were wet with tears but his eyes were nearly black with contained lust. "Use me however you wish, Kurosaki-sensei. Make use of me," Renji whispered, barely audible to anyone but the other man.

Ichigo leaned down a bit and tilted Renji's chin up further. "I asked, what are you good for. Answer me." He said, voice deadly softly as his grip tightened on Renji's chin.

Wincing at the grip, his eyes closed then opened. "I can do this," Renji said, reaching out hesitantly and palming Ichigo's erection.

"Hands on your back. I told you to tell me what you can do, not show it. So tell me, not show. " Ichigo kept staring at Renji straight and pushed his hand away, even if the hand felt good.

"Yes, Kurosaki-sensei," he squeaked placing his hands on his knees so he wouldn't be tempted to touch Ichigo unless he was told to. "I can stroke your cock, fast and hard or slow and gently." Renji paused, his hands twisting his skirt, his voice became lower with each word. "I can take you into my mouth, suck, bite and lick at your leisure."

Ichigo murmured. "What more?" He asked, licking his lips at the mental image Renji provided him with, fuck it was hot...and he just knew how he would punish Renji for fucking up his work.

"I can scrape my teeth over your nipples, fangs as well, all over your abdomen making little drops of blood appear. I can tease and fondle your balls, suck them into my mouth, my fangs dangerously close…" Renji's breathing had become shallower with every word he spoke, close to tearing the skirt since he was holding back.

Ichigo smirked as he noticed just how badly Renji was holding back. He chuckled as well as he stared down. "You know, I know how I'm going to punish a girl like you." He smirked wider."You were so pretty with my fist in you..." He drawled out, walking towards his goodies back and getting the nipple clamps. "See these nice things get tighter the harder you pull on the chain." He chuckled again before kneeling to put them onto Renji's nipples. Ichigo reached down and into Renji's panties to stroke a finger over his asshole. "I want you to put a fist in yourself." he said, pulling back and pulling onto the chain connecting the nipple clamps.

A raging blush was across his cheeks as the nipple clamps were obtained. His eyes watched Ichigo bring them over and he began to groan as they were applied but stifled it. He may be punished more severely than he was going to be if he even made noises the other did not approve first. Renji pushed back just the tiniest bit as his hole was brushed but his eyes were wide and his blush went even darker as Ichigo told him what to do. Yet, ever the obedient student, he looked down. "Yes, Kurosaki-sensei," he whispered and jerked as the nipple clamps were tightened. He stood up and slipped the white panties off, the front soaked with pre cum, and moved to lie on his back. Gazing at the wolf with half lidded eyes, he lifted his hand to his mouth and began to wet each finger.

Ichigo collected the panties and looked at them, all pre-cum soaked. God, Renji was so sexy...He actually licked over the material, eyes closing for a moment as he enjoyed the taste of his love on his tongue before flinging it away. "You can let out any sound you want." Ichigo said as Renji held back.

A repressed groan rang through the room, the sight he had just seen and the feelings he was having the cause. He tracked the soiled underwear's progress with his eyes though his mouth never stopped wetting each finger. Once they were practically dripping, Renji spread his legs, knees bent, to reach around and circle a finer around his entrance a few times to get used to the feeling. When that was done, the vampire inserted two fingers, his body wracked by shivers as he moaned wantonly, and started to pump them in and out.

Ichigo bit a lip, he wasn't going to simply moan...no he was gonna watch, stare, enjoy, oh yeah, feel like cumming in his pants, fuck the newly set piercings were throbbing as he was so fucking hard, and he knew they were bleeding a bit too because of the amount of blood in his cock.

Writhing on the floor, he wiggled another finger inside him and moved all three fingers, stretching and pumping them all the while searching deeper. He knew he was close…if one he could..there! "Kurosaki-sensei!" Renji cried out as he brushed up against his prostate. "Aaahh!" Bucking his hips upwards, the skirt fell back to reveal his cock, hard and throbbing as it bounced with each movement of his hips. Managing another finger, there were now four inside him and he winced, groaning aloud by the pain and discomfort it caused but he only had one more…! "Oh God!" His inner walls spasmed at the larger than usual intruder which in turn caused him to jerk about. He moved his hand, biting his lower lip, in and out, pushing deeper each time, knowing he could do as he was asked.

Ichigo stared hungrily at Renji's cock, at Renji's fingers, his mouth and those pretty lips. "That's it, yer such a naughty girl. But your making up for it now. You're doing just fine." Renji's cock was so fucking hard and red, the head was even a bit purple, and it bounced so nicely! And god...seeing Renji force more of his hands inside...Ichigo shuddered.

He barely heard the words of encouragement as he felt his hand slip into himself up to the wrist. His arm was bent at an uncomfortable angle but he could deal with it since he was focusing mostly on what he was doing. Moving his fingers around, Renji gasped and cried out again, it was almost too much for him. He was pressing on his prostate, even scratching the surface a bit, sending him into little spasms. "K-kurosaki-s-sensei!!" He did not touch himself, ignored the need to stroke and sate his lust for the moment, too enthralled in what he was doing to his own body.

Ichigo's mouth fell open and he moved to kneel next to Renji. He gripped Renji's cock, stroked his fast as he pulled onto that chain of the nipple clamps again. "You can cum now, little slut. You've been good, but don't take your hand out." His words were almost kind.

The tightening of the nipple clamps was the last straw, his cum shooting out in white gooey ribbon to soil his shirt and skirt, his back bent nearly in two by the force of his orgasm. It had been so intense, Renji had been blinded by pure white. Coming back down from his orgasm induced high, he noticed his nails had dug into the floor which had been good, solid wood until then. A small crack could now be seen running where his nails had gorged the wood. Remembering his last order, he found that even if he wanted to remove his hand, it wasn't possible at the moment because his inner walls were still clenched around it. That did not help considering his fingers teased his prostate, causing a shudder to go through his figure.

Ichigo frowned a bit as he saw the floor but shrugged and pulled Renji close, collecting him on his lap and nuzzling red damp hair. "You did good, I'm very proud of you Renji." he placed a kiss on Renji's forehead and hugged him closer. "I'm not mad anymore."

"I am glad Kurosaki-sensei," Renji managed to say in a somewhat normal tone, it was hard since he was panting just enough to maybe impair his speech. Being held by Ichigo, even in a situation like this that was of his own choosing, still felt incredibly nice, especially the warmth that radiated off the wolf.

"You can pull it out now, you've had enough for now." Ichigo spoke, running his hand over Renji's chest before removing the nipple clamps and laying them aside.

Nodding, he breathed in and forced himself to relax. The pressure around his hand let up enough for Renji to slowly pull his hand out, wincing and gasping a little until it was free. It fell to his side, the muscles in the hand were cramped from such use.

Ichigo lifted Renji up and walked with him towards the bathroom. He sat Renji on the toilet as he put the shower on and undressed himself, before undressing Renji and laying the outfit neatly aside. Lifting Renji again he got into the shower and held him in the spray.

Stretching his hand some, he sighed lightly as the feeling returned to it and it began to function properly. "We have been taking a lot of showers lately," Renji observed, body limp with satisfaction and happiness as he hung onto Ichigo for support.

Ichigo hummed his agreement."Showers are good for the body, how are you feeling?" he asked, holding Renji with one arm as the other reached for the soap so he could wash Renji.

"Sort of numb, but I think that is to be expected after such an experience," Renji chuckled, delighting in the afterglow of the moment. "So you liked the costume?"

"Yeah, it was real pretty." Ichigo chuckled a bit. "Now next time, and once the piercings in my dick have healed, you can toy with me." Brushing his lips over Renji's forehead he pressed his fingers kneading into Renji's muscle.

Humming with appreciation, he leaned into the touch of the other. "That sounds great Ichi," Renji smiled and looked down. "I'll have to wrap your dick again in a clean bandage once we get out of the shower. Prevents infection."

Ichigo nodded. "I know. The others have healed almost completely already, guess, this one will take another good days rest." He shrugged a bit.

"Well yeah since you got a hard on and bled a lot," Renji grinned and took the soap. He started to clean Ichigo's back with the bar.

"Che...not my fault yer so sexy." Ichigo was back to his habitual frowning, though he closed his eyes as Renji started to clean him.

"Just can't resist," Renji chuckled and rubbed the bar of soap up down the other's back and over his ass. "I can't wait to try out that vibrating tongue piercing."

Ichigo chuckled deeply in his chest. "Tease." He simply said, before stretching out and relaxing in Renji's hold.

He moved the soap to the front, lathering Ichigo's stomach, drifting upwards to clean his chest as well. "Teasing is so much fun." To prove his point, Renji reached up and rubbed his thumb over Ichigo's nipple.

Ichigo's eyes drifted close as the bud was rubbed. Witout a piercing it had been sensitive, but with, it was even more sensitive. And god if that didn't feel good and get him another hard on.

"We were told to move them," the vampire grinned and moved to gently tug on the metal stud with his teeth. Renji used his free hand to twist the other nipple piercing. Just how much pleasure was Ichigo getting from this? Because he sure as hell would be loving it.

Ichigo lifted a hand quickly to bite down hard an make a bite mark so that he wouldn't be too loud. He moaned, or was it crying out? He didn't know as his mind fogged over quickly and his knees went weak, chest arching closer desperately.

Taking his mouth off the stud, he licked his way up to Ichigo's neck, lingering on the pulse point. "Don't bother silencing your cries Ichi," Renji said, his voice husky. "I wonder what is would be like to suck ya off with those piercings…" His fingers twisted the stud more.

Ichigo groaned at merely the thought, hips bucking a bit as his eyes rolled back and his body arched even further.

"Ya want me to?" Renji asked, grinning like a fool as he moved his mouth down Ichigo's chest, pausing to suck on each nipple before going farther south and stopping at the belly button piercing. He took the end in his teeth and tugged on that one as well.

The reaction wasn't as intense but he still reacted and groaned. "I want ya to." Ichgiow hispered. "But it's probabaly not wise to do so." he shrugged a bit though, not really caring.

Humming against the stretch of skin between his belly button and his groin, Renji grinned. "My spit congeals blood so if anything, it should heal it." A tattooed eyebrow arched upwards. "Think it's wise to now?"

Ichigo hummed, letting his head rest against the wall as he pushed Renj's head down further. "There's your answer." He growled out, voice deep and aroused.

"Ha." Renji peeled off the soiled bandages and tossed them in the trash, noting the blood staining them. Smirking, he sucked on the head, probing the slit with the tip of his tongue as he gripped the base.

Ichigo shuddered, but Renji didn't touch the piercings yet, so his reaction was normal. He groaned lightly at the feel of Renji's wet tongue on his cock head, toying with the slit like that."That's it."

Taking more into his mouth, he paused when his lips met the beginning of the piercings, less than an inch below the head. Renji trained his gaze on Ichigo and watched his expression as he brought the first piercing into his mouth. Pressing his tongue against it, he tasted the dried blood.

Ichigo eyes rolled back into his head again, fuuuck! The piercings were still so sensitive! it hurt! but the sensitive skin around tingled and felt...somewhat nice too. It was such weird mix of feelings Ichigo couldn't help but love it. He didn't buck though, now way was he risking a torn piercing in his dick. Nu-uh!

Intrigued, he inched more of him into his mouth, tonguing the three piercings. Soon, Renji was swallowing Ichigo's cock, the metal studs brushing the back of his throat. It felt so strange but he liked the studs. Just how would it feel to be fucked with them, he couldn't resist shivering and moaning.

Ichigo was simply moaning, groaning and feeling goddamned good Renji's mouth and throat always felt good, but right now...fucking hell! The piercings made him even more sensitive, it hurt, felt so fucking good that the pleasure almost hurt as well, it simply was to good.

Sucking, he began to pull back along Ichigo's length, messing with the metal studs on his way and swallowing his whole again. The taste of metal was on his tongue, it tasted different from the coppery taste of blood but it was still a huge turn on. Renji reached around and slid a finger down the wolf's ass, between the round globes.

Ichigo hissed out, both pain and pleasure as Renji toyed with the studs in his cock, but then Renji swallowed him down fully again and Ichigo couldn't help but moan, wiggle his hips a bit and press towards that wandering finger. "It...certainly was good...to get them..."

He hummed his agreement, letting the vibrations play along the length of Ichigo's erection. Renji felt a bead of pre cum slide down along his cock as he watched the emotions flicker on Ichigo's face and encircled the puckered entrance of the other before pushing it inside.

"Hah!" Ichigo gasped out as he felt Renji push that finger inside of him. God it felt good to be double penetrated like this, being sucked of with Renji's obvious skill and feel his ass being stretched, only if it was just with a finger. He loved the double senses, and the throbbing of the piercings on his dick.

Smirking at the gasp, he curled his tongue around the other, licking along the pulsing vein on the underside as he moaned. Renji pumped his finger in and out a few times before pushing in another finger and curling them. He wanted to hear Ichigo scream, just for him.

When his prostate was touched Ichigo certainly did scream, loud too, after all he wasn't really used to feeling that extreme pleasure shooting up his spine and blurring his vision.

Laughing, as best he could with his mouth occupied, Renji kept his fingers there and scraped his nails across the bundle of nerves. He worked his mouth as fast as he could, sucking with more force. He wondered how long Ichigo could hold on under this pleasurable pain.

Ichigo came instantly as he felt Renji's nails on his prostate, the feeling to intense. His knees actually gave out as he screamed out again and his body spasmed while cumming, panting heavy.

Drinking down what he could, he removed his mouth and helped Ichigo to the floor. He finished cleaning him up, licking away all traces of the white liquid, and licked his lips once he was done. "Never experienced that before?" Renji asked, his eyes bright.

Ichigo growled out something but didn't open his eyes, or mouth and simply sat on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"Ya don't have to say anything," Renji grinned. "Your reaction was enough." The vampire had removed his fingers, picking up the discarded soap and rubbed it over Ichigo's legs, finishing with cleaning him. Pressing his lips against the wolf's, he nibbled on the lower lip.

Ichigo smirked and stubbornly kept his lips closed, cracking an eye open to look at Renji as his arms circled Renji's waist.

Smiling as he felt arms around his waist, he straddled Ichigo's waist and placed his foreheard on the other's shoulder. "I love you," Renji said, pressing another kiss on the skin near his mouth.

Ichigo purred a bit. "That suppose to make me part my lips and let ya kiss me?" Ichigo asked, grinning a bit as he simply settled in for watching Renji.

"Heh, like I could force ya do something you didn't want to do," he chuckled. His red hair hung limply, still in the loose pony. Renji nuzzled the side of his mate's neck.

Ichigo chuckled, pulling Renji's hair free from it's tie. "That, is completely true, love." Ichigo smiled bright. "Now be good and get me out of here and dry me before heading to bed."

"Yes, sensei," Renji grinned and shook his head a little as his hair was freed. Standing, he leaned down and pulled Ichigo into his arms and got out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he leaned the other against the counter and rubbed the slightly rough fabric all over the wolf's body and then dried himself off. Picking Ichigo up again, he strode over to his bed and laid down on it, pulling the other with him.

Ichigo simply enjoyed and was lazy as Renji took care of him and babied him. It was nice to have Renji do that...not that he'd admit. He turned onto his side and laid his head onto Renji's chest and exhaled. "Work tomorrow ne?"

"Damn. Yeah, I forgot." Renji sighed and placed his arms around the other's warm body. "Nightshift of course and you meet everyone," he continued, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "And if you get a job, it'll be even more fun."

"I'll get the job, I'll bet....umm...well something on it. Who'd resist me anyway?" He asked, grinning like the wolf he was. He was actually looking forward to it, even if guys hit on Renji and touched him...

"Something? Nice," he laughed. "True, how could someone resist you. I can't for that matter," Renji grinned in return. "Though we'll have to find a way to keep other people off us. I won't share you with anyone else and I don't expect you to share me either."

"That'll be fine, I'll discretly kill anybody who does it." He smiled innocently. "I couldn't think of something to bet okay! If you know something nice name it." He pouted lightly.

"Hmm, don't try to act innocent since you are not innocent at all," he said, thinking over it. "I don't think I'm going to take that bet since I will most definitely lose. Even Byakuya couldn't resist you and he's the ice queen himself."

Ichigo just kept up his cute innocent look. "Oh, you're just afraid..." He grinned then. "Ren-chan's a big pussy, afraid of a little bet..."

"You know I don't have a pussy nor am I one," Renji sniffed and couldn't keep up the stuck up act. "Still, I think I'll bet a bondage SM session if you really want to bet." Looking down at Ichigo, he smiled, his fangs exposed. "Sound fun?"

"Hmmm, that sounds like fun, and you bet that I can seduce anybody I want or not?" He asked, eyes grinning and sparkling as he gave a lick up over Renji's cheek.

"As long as were betting, sure, and I get to watch," Renji said, turning his head to tangle his tongue with Ichigo's.

Ichigo kissed Renji for a while before pulling back. "So you bet a bondage SM session with who topping? If I can seduce anybody I want?" Ichigo asked, just to get everything right. Ichigo liked details.

"Whoever wins gets to pick if they are topping or not and yes you can seduce who you want, though I will be watching," Renji stated meeting Ichigo's eyes. "To watch you kiss someone else, I think that would torturous for me but it would still be hot."

Ichigo licked his lips slowly. "Alrighty, then its all set." he cuddled up to Renji's chest and chuckled. "Can't wait. It'll be so much fun."

"I bet," he chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Now to rest." Renji closed his eyes and drifted in his half conscious and half unconscious state that allowed his body to rejuvenate itself as best it could.

Ichigo sighed a bit as he made himself comfortable before he to fell into darkness, snoring lightly as he slept deeply and curled up further against Renji's cold icy body.


	5. Chapter 5

The day passed, sun rising and inching across the sky only to fall once more and begin a new night, or rather say for those who loved the nightlife. Renji resurfaced, feeling the heat radiating off the man curled against him and smiled, a little groggy. Tonight he had to work and bring Ichigo with him.

Even the slightest movement caused Ichigo to whine a bit and curl closer and tighter to Renji.

Running his hand over Ichigio's back in an effort to calm him, he smiled down at the sleeping figure. He didn't have to be at work for a few hours yet since the club wouldn't be busy until late though he would have to tend the bar until it was his time to dance.

Ichigo did calm down as Renji stroked his back and cuddled a bit closer, letting out a content sound.

"Like a puppy," Renji mumbled. Ichigo was like a scared puppy while he was asleep, all he needed was to be given comfort and he would settle down. Running through his clothes in his head, he tried to decide what he should wear to the bar tonight. For bartending, he wore tight clothing, mostly red and black, but on stage… It was pretty much just a scrap of cloth.

It wasn't too soon before Ichigo woke up, which was strange for him, because he usually slept hours and hours. "Renji.." he murmured, groaning in his low rough sleepy voice.

"Yes, sweet?" Renji asked as he ran his fingers through orange, sleep tousled locks. "What is it?"

"Mornin'..." Ichigo groaned out again before stretching his lean pale body out completely.

"More like evening," Renji said and traced the flexed muscles with his finger tips.

Ichigo blinked. "Ah, old habit." he shrugged and closed his eyes once more. "When do we gotto go..?"

"I don't have to be there for about another couple of hours and even then, the club is close enough I get there in a few minutes," he replied, nodding to himself.

"Mmm, alright then." Ichigo said, stretching again before resting his head on Renji's chest and dozing off a bit more.

Content to watch as Ichigo drifted off, back into sleep for the time being, he lifted a hand to rub his eyes. "Tonight is certainly going to be an adventure and a whole lot more interesting than usual."

Ichigo grumbled and batted a hand at Renji, since he talked, and it was disturbing.

Hearing his displeasure, Renji grinned and closed his mouth and started to pet Ichigo, smoothing his hair.

Ichigo started purring a bit, curling up again as he enjoyed the petting and fell into a deeper sleep.

Noticing the shift in his breathing, he recognized the signs of Ichigo sleeping deeply and peacefully. The minutes ticked by and soon an hour and forty minutes had passed. Only twenty minutes until he needed to get ready.

Ichigo was still sleeping deeply, figuring Renji would simply wake him up when he had to get up.

Soon those twenty minutes had come and gone. Renji grinned and pulled Ichigo upwards so he could kiss his nose. "Wakey wakey Ichi~"

Ichigo pulled a disgusted face and groaned before nearly punching Renji in his sleep. He woke up before his hand could land though. He blinked his eyes awake and groaned again. "God...I don't like waking..."

Seeing the fist coming at him, Renji had been ready to duck if Ichigo hadn't fully realized what he was doing but thank goodness he had. "I know but don't forget about our bet. It'll shake things up at work."

Ichigo chuckled. "I won't forget..." He got up though and stretched his body, quickly turning his attention to his piercings and nodding. "They're as good as healed. "He said, grinning wide.

"Thanks to me!" Renji looked proud of himself before climbing out of bed and heading over to his closet. "Now which outfit should I wear today…tight clothes of course but other than that," he said, mumbling to himself as he walked over to his closet and flicked through the various choices.

Ichigo walked after him, waiting as he was sure Renji would give him his outfit when done with himself. He yawned, stretched and rubbed his sleep ruffled hair.

Glancing behind him, he decided to get Ichigo's outfit first since he couldn't decide on what he wanted. Moving through his clothes quicker this time, he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans with studs and black stones scattered all over them and a skin tight red shirt with seemingly random black spirals on it. Tossing them behind him, he heard them land on Ichigo and he went back to finding another set of clothes. After a few more moments of contemplation, he took out a pair of dark, almost black, distressed blue jeans and a faded black leather vest. Putting them on, the jeans hugged his hips and the vest molded to his chest and stomach, showing an inch of skin between the top of his pants and the end of the vest. A 'V' shaped neck showed some of his chest, black tattoos standing out against his deathly pale skin.

Ichigo had caught the clothing and started dressing right away. He was used to tight pants, and he didn't wear underwear in them. So this was no exception. Without underwear he pulled the skinny jeans over his butt, being careful of his dick when he zipped the pants up before moving himself into the tight shirt. The neck of the shirt was low enough to reveal a long smooth neck and collar bones. He then looked at Renji and whistled lightly. "Now that's a nice outfit." He said, grinning wolfish.

"Why thank you," he grinned and posed a little for the other male. "I have to look good, gets more tips." Renji moved closer to Ichigo and licked straight across his collarbones. "In my opinion, yer smokin' hot." Just wait and see…this was going to shake things up a little. "Poor Kira, he's gonna be crushed when he sees you."

Ichigo's grin faded a bit as he looked confused. "Kira? How come?" He asked, frowning lightly as he posed a bit as well. "Anyway let's get going, or do we need to do anything else?"

"No we don't need anything else," Renji said, heading for the window and climbing out. "Just have to get there."

Ichigo rolled his eyes a bit but followed his mate out of the window and chased after him into the shadows.

Already running towards his workplace, he felt Ichigo behind him and sped up. It turned into a race which abruptly ended when they came upon the club. The words 'Stained Poison' in neon green shone above the door and a bouncer stood out front. "Hey Zaraki," Renji waved and grinned as he approached. "Looking hot like always," the big, burly man replied, his long black spikes for hair jingling. "Yer too sweet," the red head chuckled.

"Hiya." Ichigo said, waving a little at Kenpachi. "Gonna keep the trash out ne?" He gave a cute look before grinning and heading towards the door to enter, blinking at the sudden overdose of sound and light, blinking still to get adjusted before looking over his shoulder at Renji as he walked in further.

"My boyfriend, Ichigo," Renji told the bouncer who nodded. "He looks great, getting him a job?" "Yeah, he wants to be a dancer, maybe so a routine with me. " Kenpachi grinned. "I'd love to see that." "Bet you would," the vampire flashed a grin before heading in just a few minutes after Ichigo. He found him standing, overloaded by the noise and light that surrounded them. "You'll get used to it," he said into Ichigo's ear and took his hand. He led him to a small hallway and knocked on a door that had the name, Byakuya Kuchiki and Owner, on it.

Kuchiki Byakuya looked up from his papers and looked at the door. "Enter." He spoke in a velvety smooth yet cold voice. Ichigo simply pushed the door open as he was allowed and entered, bowing politely. "Hi there, I was wondering if I could get a job as a dancer here. I'd like to work with Renji and stuff, but alone is perfectly fine." Byakuya seemed to be thinking for a moment."Hmm…we do need an extra dancer…Renji, can he do it?" He asked. "Because if yes, he can try for the night, if you're good and I like you, you'll get the job.

"Course he is Kuchiki," Renji huffed, his chest puffing out a little. "I wouldn't have brought him here otherwise." He sent a glare Byakuya's way before encircling his arm around Ichigo's waist. "Just 'cause he's my boyfriend, doesn't mean I'd bring him unless I thought he could do it."

Byakuya's eyebrow shot up the tiniest bit as he noticed these two male with colorful male were in a relation. Too bad, Ichigo was rather hot..."Alright, introduce him the other staff, get him read, and don't make him fuck up. Dismissed." He spoke, returning his attention towards his paper.

"Tch, do this do that," Renji mimicked. "One helluva manager but otherwise he's a dick." Tugging Ichigo over to the bar, he lifted the small section that allowed him to get behind the bar and motioned for the other male to have a seat. "Want anything? On me of course." He smiled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Just you wait until I have some money..." He said it rather threateningly but sat down and leaned back a bit as he looked around. "But yeah, I want something, just gimme something you'll think I like.

"Money is power," he agreed and busied himself preparing the other's drink. "Want something fruity or hard liquor?" There were tons of drinks he knew how to make but those two categories were what they fit into. It would also help him choose better.

" Hmmm fruity." Ichigo answered, watching Renji as he busied himself around the bar. Pff, he had lots to learn...ah well...he was a fasts learner anyway!

Nodding, he grinned as a certain drink came to mind. It usually got people drunk off their asses after a few but he doubted it would do much to Ichigo since he had such a high metabolism. Reaching into the fridge kept behind the bar, he pulled out pink lemonade, poured some into a silver cylinder along with vodka, strawberry daiquiri mix, and rum. Stirring until it had all blended together, he swiftly poured it into a tall glass. "Tropical Orgasm. Most people get smashed after a few," Renji said, setting the drink in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo licked his lips. "The name sure sounds like fun. And I think you'll have to really fill me up to get me drunk. " He chuckled a bit before taking the glass and taking a sip from it, letting the liquid slide through his mouth before swallowing. " Alright, I'll be drinking this." he grinned before sipping again.

"I know my man," Renji teased before he felt an arm around his shoulder. Turning, he saw the other bartender on his shift, Kira Izuru. He was also the man who had made his attraction to Renji clear from the start though the red head had done nothing to encourage him. The blonde was either really think headed or very stubborn, though he was leaning more towards thick headed. "Hey Kira," Renji said," before pointedly slip out from under his arm. "Meet my boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki." Kira's blue eyes went wide for a moment before he recovered his composure and a smile replaced his disappointment. "Hello…"

"Hi there nice ta meet ya." And now Ichigo knew just why 'Kira' would be disappointed, he grinned inwardly a bit, hah! In your face! But it would be fun to see if you could seduce Kira, who obviously liked Renji. Hmm...yes that was what he'd do. "So how are you?" He asked, giving Kira a dazzling smile.

Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow at the smile, trying not to grin. Poor Kira, he was going to be seduced by Ichigo's charms…it may help him forget about me but he did feel a little sorry for the blonde. "Twenty four…?" Kira answered, shaken slightly by the smile Ichigo directed at him. He glanced from Renji back to Ichigo, not sure what to make of this. Maybe Ichigo was a horrible flirt?

"Oh twenty four...that's a nice age...so a cute looking guy like you should have either a strong handsome male or a cute little girl...got any of those?" He asked, resting his chin on his hands and his elbows on his knees.

A flicker of loss was in his blue eyes before he stifled it. "I don't have either," Kira said, leaning on the bar. A few customers were yelling for drinks so Renji went to take care of them. He would still be able to hear everything that was said between them.

Ichigo noticed the suddenly look of loss and scooted closer to the blond. "Ya know...you got really pretty hair..." he said, lifting a hand to stroke through the soft light blond hair.

Kira went stiff and pulled back. "Aren't you with Renji?" He asked, his voice confused and slightly on edge. Why was Ichigo coming on to him when he already had Renji? How could he think of doing something when he had someone so gorgeous already? Renji nearly snorted as he tried to keep from laughing. Kira had put up some minor resistance but not enough to deter his mate, it would only make him work harder since there was a bet at stake. He felt another twinge of sympathy for the blonde since this would more than likely hurt him in the end.

Ichigo pouted. " But I think you're cute, and gorgeous, so totally different from Renji, you look interesting, I wanna get to know people I find interesting..." He murmured, letting his eyes rank over Kira.

Blue eyes went wide as Ichigo called him gorgeous. He had never thought of himself as particularly attractive even though he did notice that he had soft hair and that his eyes were a striking cerulean blue. But other than that, he hadn't given it another thought. Kira felt himself gulp as the orange haired male didn't bother to hide that he was checking him out. Glancing over, he found Renji buys with customers as they began to pour in. The red head had always been proficient at making drinks and getting them to the right person so he didn't worry about him. It was Ichigo he was worrying about. "But Renji…"

"Renji and I...we have something that'll never be broken, no matter who I find attractive and go after." Ichigo simply answered, eyes going to Renji and his busy hands before returning his attention back to Kira.

Renji's lips curved into a smile. Indeed. They shared a bond that could not be broken by something as trivial as being attracted to another. Sometimes it was nice to spend time with another person. He listened to see what Kira's reaction would be. "So you have an…open relationship?" It was the best Kira could come up to explain why Ichigo was doing this while Renji simply let it happen. Otherwise, wouldn't he be in big trouble right now? Getting hit on my your crushes' boyfriend was not something he had expected.

"And the pretty head is smart as well. You could say we have an open relation yeah." He replied. " So what do you think about it? You..me..." He smiled again wiggling his eyebrows.

"I…don't know," Kira said, indecision warring with a flicker of lust in his eyes. If he got close to Ichigo, then in a way he'd be close to Renji. Wow, that was fucked up but what other choice did he have since Renji had never recuperated his advances. He was teetering on the edge. Renji could have laughed, it was so easy for Ichigo to twist Kira anyway he wanted. They had become friends but nothing more than that though he had known Kira wanted more. Much more than he could have given since he was in his own funk, that is until Ichigo showed up.

" Mmm I won't push you too much...Just tell me when you do know..." He grinned, stood and gave Kira a quick peck on the lips before heading to Renji and draping his arms over the other's shoulders. " He's easy." He whispered into male's ear, chuckling lightly and grinning at the customers.

Kira watched Ichigo go over to Renji and placed a few fingers on his lips. The lingering taste of alcohol and strawberry was on his tongue as he licked his lips. If Ichigo was as close as he was going to get then why not? It wouldn't hurt anyone. Except maybe yourself, a voice whispered inside his head though he shook it away. Still, the offer and those words stayed. "I actually feel sorry for him since he's being stalked by the big, bad wolf," Renji responded, handing over the last of the ordered drinks. A few of the customers were watching them with obvious approval, a few even roared for more, those that were already on their way to getting drunk.

Ichigo chuckled. " A big bad wolf indeed." And when people asked for things that smile...well he couldn't really help it. He tipped Renji's face towards his and kissed him, messy with lots of tongue.

Not at all opposed to putting on a little show, Renji pressed back against Ichigo's body while returning the kiss. He felt a strand of drool slid down the side of his mouth as they kissed but he didn't mind and neither did their audience who were now cat calling and roaring their approval.

Ichigo chuckled help but chuckle a bit and grinned once he pulled back, licking his own kiss swollen lips before licking up the strand of drool from Renji's face. "When are we gonna dance? Can't wait to feel ya up against me like that..."

"Pretty soon," he answered and glanced up at the stage where a woman was dancing currently. Her flamboyant orange-red hair flowed out behind her as she moved her hips. She was rather endowed as well, the top she wore didn't leave much to the imagination. "Rangiku's dancing right now and I usually go right after her."

Ichigo nodded. "Kay, she's pretty nice too, though I don't like women that much. " He pulled back and stretched before sitting down again. "Get me another one of those drinks, what was the name again, ah tropical orgasm."

Nuzzling Ichigo's cheek briefly, he grinned. "Coming right up." Renji busied his hands making another drink for Ichigo, and set it down in front of him. Quick and efficient. Two of the reasons Byakuya kept him around he knew since the 'Ice Queen' probably wouldn't put up with him otherwise.

Ichigo chucked it down in one go and exhaled. "Yep I like it." He said once again before grinning and turning his attention back to Kira. "So...Kira...you gonna watch me dance?" He asked, grinning at the blond.

Kira had been tending to a couple but as soon as he was done, he heard Ichigo calling. Looking over the man, he sensed something wild lurking in him, just waiting to surface. Then and there he made a decision. He would see this through and have some fun with Ichigo. "Why don't I dance with you?" A smile curved his lips as he spoke. "Cover for me Renji?" Renji nodded and grinned, showing that he wasn't angry about the situation. If anything, it would be a sexy sight to see them together. Orange and blonde, wild and docile, pressing against each other in an alluring dance. Rangiku would be up for a while yet, she had stamina and was a crowd pleaser.

"Oh so the quiet cutie can take action...I like it." He took Kira's hand and almost dragged him towards the dance floor with how hard Ichigo walked before turning the blond around and pulling him up against Ichigo, arms sliding around a slim waist that kept him trapped there.

A small gasp left pink lips as his body pressed into the others. Upfront and blunt, Ichigo didn't mess around when he wanted something. It threw Kira off balance since no one had taken action like this with him before. But he was soon caught up into the music and grinding of the orange haired man's hips. The blonde ground back against him, sliding his arms around the other's neck.

Ichigo was grinning very wolfish like and kept Kira close. His grinding was rough, yet sensual as well. His eyes never left Kira's staring down intensely as they danced onto the music. Ichigo ignored all that were around them, but each time somebody would nearly bump into them Ichigo moved them around so not to get hit.

He felt himself melt under Ichigo's warm chocolate gaze, his body responding to the sensual movements of the other's body, and that grin…so predatory it sent shivers down his spine. Kira's breathing became a bit erratic, he felt as if there were no one else there, not even his feelings for Renji to keep him from becoming lost in his boyfriend's eyes.

Ichigo grin grew a tad bigger as he leaned down and simply kissed Kira, nothing sweet and chaste. He nipped a bottom lip, probing with his tongue for entrance as his grip tightened on the blond for a bit.

A breathy moan left his lips as he willingly opened his mouth for the probing tongue. Kira moved a hand to bury it in orange locks, tugging lightly. Damn if he was attracted to this man, if only physically, and who wouldn't? He was lean and Kira could feel the muscles of the Ichigo's chest and abdomen that pressed against his.

Ichigo chuckled out as he slipped his tongue into Kira's waiting mouth to explore and own it, letting out a soft moan as his hands slid down to grip Kira's taut butt.

Rubbing his tongue against Ichigo's, he bucked as he felt hands grip his backside. Kira tilted his head to allow the other better access. He felt the heat of the other's body and was drawn to it.

Ichigo began on the mission to kiss Kira silly, and he was more than certain he had managed to do just that when he pulled back and looked down at those kiss swollen lips and pretty blue eyes.

His eyes glazed over, breathing erratic, the blonde was a sight to see. At this point, Kira was putty in the wolf's hands. He was so far gone that he'd do whatever was asked of him. Ichigo had taken the usually reserved man and pushed away the exterior to pull out the longing and lust beneath.

"Damn...I'd so wanna take ya backstage and fuck you till you can't stand it anymore." Ichigo whispered into Kira's ear as he saw just how pretty the male was. "But I gotta dance...fuck..." He cursed, he cock growing half erect as he ground more firmly against Kira.

Kira's cerulean eyes went darker at those words. "Find me after you dance then," he whispered back, feeling Ichigo go being to harden as he himself was doing. The sexual tension in him was growing and he tugged on the other's earlobe.

Ichigo growled out loudly. "So am gonna do that." He growled out, voice growing rougher as he squeezed Kira's butt firmly.

Renji left the bar and went over. He tapped Ichigo on the shoulder and leaned in. "We need to get ready." Pulling back, he glanced over and saw the state Kira was in. He had sooo lost the bet.

Ichigo pouted a bit but nodded, let go of Kira, waved at him before hooking his arm through Renji's and following the male backstage. "He's pretty fun ya know..." He grinned. "And you so lost..."

"I know, damn. You really did a number on him Ichi," Renji chuckled and pushed through the door that closed off back stage and walked into a small room. It held the outfits that many people wore while dancing, spilt into sections for each person. Renji's section was near the end since he was the most recent addition and no one had been fired lately. He flicked through the various outfits, ranging from full body to skimpy scraps of cloth. "Not sure what I want to wear… How about you pick Ichi since we're dancing together."

"Hmm...Full body dress up, that way we can strip each other as we dance. How does that sound?" Ichigo asked, licking at Renji's cheek and grinning. "He'll be fine...once I screw him silly." He laughed then.

"Great idea," Renji grinned and pulled out two outfits, chaps, shorts, barley there underwear, zip long sleeve shirts with tank tops under them. Each and every item was black, always a good choice. It looked lovely with his pale completion and looked great on anybody. "I can't wait to see him all tousled and flushed." Renji hummed as he began to put on the clothes. "I was thinking I'd find a spot to watch but… I'd probably be tempted to join in if I started watching…"

Ichigo chuckled, rolled his eyes and gave Renji an accusing look. "Like you'd mind joining in...sides, he won't mind, so don't act like it's bad to join in." He was dressing as well, ticking the tongue studs against his teeth. "Hmm I hope the piercings shine all nicely, would be good."

"It'd be a change from only seeing people without piercings," Renji said. "As for Kira, I think I will join you two. Part of the reason I never pursued him was because I was waiting for you." Shaking his head side to side, he chuckled at his own stupidity. "I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic and all that crap."

Ichigo laughed a bit." yeah, you are a hopeless romantic dude. But your MY hopeless romantic dude." Finishing his dressing Ichigo stood tall and proud as he waited, only a bit nervous.

Clad head to toe in black, he wiped the front off to get rid of any fuzz. "The chaps and pants will simply tear off since there is Velcro on the sides and the shirts are either zipper or we just slip them off so you know. And don't be nervous," Renji said, placing his head on the wolf's shoulder and wrapping his arms around the other's waist, his chest against Ichigo's back. "You'll be amazing and after all, you have me."

"Cocky bastard..." Ichigo muttered but leaned back into Renji's hold anyway. "We'll be good yeah. And I like those kind of clothes..." He grinned.

He heard the end of Rangiku's song and smiled. Applause followed her as she traipsed backstage with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Renji baby! How's it been?" Her gaze landing on Ichigo, her mouth opened in a huge grin. "Well haven't you found a handsome one! I bet you're dancing together huh?" Not bothering for an answer, the orange, red haired woman went to change for her shift at the bar. "I'll be watching," she winked. The beginning notes of the song that he had picked for tonight sounded. "Come on." Leading Ichigo by the hand, he pulled him onto the stage. The song 'The Game' by Drowning Pool started pounding bass through the amps.

Ichigo thought the song sounded nice, really good actually, he knew he could dance on this. He let Renji lead him at first and obvious played a more submissive part, when he thought it was time to get at least a bit naked he sensually moved Renji's hand to the zipper of his shirt, that was located on the center and bend backwards, arms letting go of Renji not afraid he'd fall since the other would catch him anyway. The movement causing the zipper to slip down.

Allowing Ichigo to bend his body and cause him to unzip the outer jacket, he caught him with his other arm around his waist and pulled him close, grinding their hips together with the slow pounding of the music. Renji stepped forward, kept moving until Ichigo's back was pressed against the pole that was mounted near the end of the stage. Then he wound his arms around Ichigo and the pole, effectively pinning them together, all the while grinding against him.

Ichigo ground his hips right back against Renji, dancing while pretending to struggle a bit as he was trapped before giving in and letting his head drop back, giving a soft moan, lifting his arms and wrapping them above his head around the pole, lifting one leg to hook it around Renji's waist.

He began circling the pole, turning Ichigo for all to see, as he slipped his body down over the wolf's, hooking his fingers in the chaps and pulling them downwards, ripping them off when he got to knees. Flinging them somewhere backstage, Renji unwrapped his arms from around the pole and Ichigo in order to spin his body around, the leg still around his waist, to press his ass into Ichigo's groin. Bringing up a hand, he ran it through his hair, his other hand moving to unzip his jacket and pulling his tank upward to reveal his stomach. The crowd was cheering and jeering at their show, it had been a long time since such an attractive pair had put on a show. Kira was watching from behind the bar with Rangiku. "Make quite a pair don't they?" Rangiku smiled and nudged Kira who nodded, a slightly dazed look on his face.

Ichigo moaned as he felt Renji ass against his groin, growling a bit possessive too before looking through the crowd and smirked at Kira before focusing solely on Renji. He unhooked his arms from the pole to loop them around Renji and stroke up over his stomach, taking the tank up further before tracing the black markings. He could trace them without even looking so well did he know Renji's body.

Cerulean eyes followed the finger as it mapped out the inked flesh. Kira felt a pang of longing as he watched this unbridled display of possessiveness and passion. Renji growled, loudly and pushed back harder against the other, his hips arching with each touch. Tilting his head, he reached up to turn Ichigo's head so he could kiss him, hard and bruising.

Ichigo moaned into the touch and kissed back just like that, hard and bruising, managing barely to not nick Renji's lips. Sliding the top up full he stroked his fingers over the redheads nipples before pinching and rolling them with his fingers.

Since they were facing the crowd, they got a good look at Renji as his nipples hardened under those fingers. At this club, you could do pretty much anything other than exposing yourself or having sex onstage. It was one of the most erotic peep shows one could see, always tantalizing you and making you want more but all the while knowing you couldn't. Renji didn't mind foreplay in public since there wasn't much of a difference from when you were alone, it all depended on how self conscious you were and these two were comfortable in their skin. Movements slipped seamlessly together. The redhead pulled away from Ichigo's touch, letting his feet touch the floor before backing away to get on his knees on the side of the pole. Leaning backwards, he kept going until his loose hair touched the floor before pulling himself up using the pole, the muscles in his abdomen clenching and unclenching.

Ichigo took the time that Renji was down to shrug off his vest and then sensually pull his shirt over his head, the piercings flashing in the air and nipples feeling so sensitive with the cold air hitting it and making the metal more cold. He reached down for Renji pulling him up fully and against him again, grinding rough and wildish.

"So eager to get the clothes off," Renji commented as slipped his jacket off and let it fall to the ground and yanking the tank off to press his chest against Ichigo's, the tattoos contrasting to the silver colored studs. He felt the nipple piercings on his skin, the unfamiliar sensation alluring, as he responded to his hips. "Be forceful Ichi, like I was with you."

Ichigo let out a pleased sound as he felt Renji against him and grinned. "Forceful ne…." He chuckled before he freed himself of Renji's hold and turned him around, pressing him with his back against the pole and going down into a kneeling position. As he moved up he gave a long lick, up over Renji's crotch, his abdomen and chest before straightening out again and dancing in a circle around the pole then turning Renji around and pressing close. He hooked a long leg around Renji and onto the pole before he started to grind against his ass and hips.

"Mmmm, s'more like it." Ichigo was a sight to see onstage, better than he thought he would be. All this dancing around was getting him hot, even more so since he was with his mate. An audience didn't bother him at this point, he knew they were fucking hot together and having other's appreciate it made him feel proud to have Ichigo. Though he wouldn't sharing him if the wolf didn't care, as in what was going to happen after this dance. Tilting his head back, he moaned long and loud as their hips met. He rolled his hips and stomach, much like a belly dancer, against the other, feeling the pole cradled between his ass as he moved.

Ichigo grinned cocky, groaning as he felt Renji move like that against him. He stayed in this position for a while, thoroughly enjoying it. He kissed Renji again as well, just loving Renji's mouth. When he pulled back though he freed his leg and moved back down again to bite into the upper part of Renji's pants and yank it down with his teeth.

He lifted his hips to aide Ichigo as he pulled off his pants, watching them pool around his ankles. They were both clad in short shorts and black jazz shoes, as good as naked to the public. He could feel their gazes, tracing his jagged tattoos and Ichigo's body jewelry. They looked sexy, black and metal, dancing around and together for their enjoyment though Ichigo and Renji were loving it as well.

Ichigo grinned and couldn't help but shove his face against Renji's crotch and nuzzle, purring before sliding back up, turning around to press his back against Renji's frond. Then he gripped Renji's hands and put them on his body as he ground back against Renji.

A gasp came from him as his groin was nuzzled, wishing at the moment he wasn't onstage so he could have his way with the feisty little wolf. But he was happy to comply; he lazily trailed his fingertips over the strip of skin just above the waist of Ichigo's shorts, dipping inside for a moment before withdrawing and reaching upwards. Renji traced the finely toned muscles and paused to twist the small bars that went through erect nipples.

Ichigo bucked his hips harder backwards as he felt Renji's fingers slip into his shorts, and when he felt the bars in his nipples being twisted he groaned out harsh, chest arching and feeling as if his knees would give out from all the pleasure shocks that went down to his groin.

Tipping his head, he licked along the shell of Ichigo's ear. "Nearly done," Renji whispered, tugging on the lobe when he finished talking. He was glad that this song was shorter since he highly doubted that he could hold out much longer if they stayed onstage. "The show backstage is gonna be even better."

Ichigo simply groaned a bit and closed his eyes as he moved back against Renji, damn he couldn't wait...

Chuckling into the pierced ear, he licked down the side of Ichigo's neck, sucking on his pulse. Renji's fingers stopped playing with the studded nipples only to wander back down and trace the clearly defined muscles of his mate with feather light touches. The ending notes of the song were filtering through the amps and he started to pull Ichigo off the stage. Kira could have sighed in defeat, he knew what they were planning to do. Their looks said it all, but what about what Ichigo had said? Should he still go backstage?

"Mmm finally!" He hooked a leg around Renji's as soon as they were backstage and tripped him before starting to kiss, being out of breath rather quickly. "Fuck, oh but ya know I did say I'd fuck Kira after the dance. ' He grinned sheepishly.

The thunderous applause could still be heard as Renji hefted Ichigo into his arms and dragged him into his small dressing room. "Who says you weren't going to fuck him?" A devilish grin was on his lips as he rid the orange haired male of the rest of his clothing, skimpy as it was. Kira had left the bar, telling Rangiku he was taking his break, to make his way back stage. Not seeing Ichigo, he nearly left until he heard the conversation between his current attraction and the man who was supposed to fuck him. Confused and curious, he walked over to the door that bore Renji's name and opened it.

"Fucking bastard..." Ichigo uttered before turning to the door and grinning as he saw Kira. "Kira! Come here pretty one." He said, releasing himself from Renji's hold and walking to Kira to yank him into the small room and kiss the blond, not really bothering to close up the door, it wasn't like he cared who saw.

Having his mouth molested, it was the only way he could describe it, by a naked Ichigo while a very nearly naked Renji watched made his brain go into overdrive. Kira allowed himself to be tugged inside and threw a glance over at the man he really wanted. The usually bright red eyes were now a deep crimson, smoldering, as he looked on him the small futon that was the only thing to sit on in his dressing room. He moaned into the kiss as he saw that look, thinking that he would like where this was going. The vampire smirked at Kira's reaction. It could only be expected when confronted with a situation like this. Getting up, he walked over and pulled both men over to the futon, which Renji had converted into a bed. "Time for some fun."

Ichigo purred seductively and pulled away from the kiss. "Say, Kira...you wanna have some fun? You do ne... you really want it...well if you want it that bad, you gotto say what you want so I can give you anything you want, all you fantasies, every little wish...I can make them all come true..." His voice was purely completely seductive.

Renji watched Kira literally melt at those words, his wolf was really too sexy for his own good. The red head sat down on the futon, not bothering to hide his erection as he looked on as his mate and friend played. It was all the more arousing to see the blonde and orange head together but he was already thinking of the main event. "Hot damn," Kira panted, barely able to think through the lust induced fog that was his mind. "Take off my clothes with your teeth," he grinned. Being undressed by Ichigo, a naked Ichigo, now that was something he wanted to see. He wasn't wearing much, tight green tank with slightly baggy green pants and sneakers, he kicked off his shoes to make it easier and he didn't much like them anyway.

"Of course Kira." Ichigo whispered before starting on his job. He started with the tank top, biting into the lower part and pushing it up over Kira's pale torso. He removed the fabric and dropped it on the ground before going down. He pulled of Kira's socks before moving up and nuzzling his crotch, giving a few laps with his tongue before working on the button and zipper before proceeding to pull the baggy pants down and all the way of to drop it beside the futon as well. He got back up and licked his lips. "What now?"

Ohm, he could feel himself relaxing at the question, though a delicious tension settled on him. Kira pursed his lips as he mock thought about what he wanted for a little bit until his lips lengthened into a smirk. "On your knees and start sucking me off," he grinned, his tendency to talk dirty coming out. "And while you're at it, fuck me with your fingers using you spit and my cum as lube." He wanted to be ready for whatever these two had in store for him, Kira could see the cogs turning in Renji's head as he looked on. Renji's mouth would have dropped open at the words coming from the usually shy and tentative blonde's mouth, he would never have thought he had such a dirty moth, for him anyways. But he should have known, it was always the quiet ones. A groan left his dry lips, which he licked, as his hand went down to stroke his straining cock to relieve some of the pressure.

Ichigo moaned. He really hadn't thought Kira would be like this, but boy did he like it. He pushed his fingers into his mouth to slick them with spit before stroking Kira's cock and collecting some precum to coat them further before he got on his knees and circled Kira's entrance. He parted his lips and took Kira in halfway before he started to suck hard. Kira had said suck right? So he would simply and only suck. Because Kira would have to tell precisely how he wanted it. He pushed a finger in then and started thrusting it in.

His head fell back, a loud moan coming from his parted lips at Ichigo's mouth and the fingers. His hair was slightly limp, the blonde locks fluttered with each breath his took. A small frown was on his mouth as he realized that he was only being sucked off but then he remembered his instructions. To tell Ichigo what he wanted. Reaching down, he caressed the side of the other man's face with a smile. "Don't be shy Ichigo, I'm sure your mouth is sinfully delicious. How about you put it to work? Use your tongue, along the underside, the slit, whatever place catches your fancy. Deep throat me, gag, and scrape your teeth over my hard, throbbing cock." Fucking hell, his mouth! Renji could cum from listening to that mouth alone. Saying all those naughty things, and with a smile on his lips as he said them. Looking like a fucking angel with the devil's own mouth. His eyes were almost closed completely as he watched the scene before him unfold.

Ichigo's eyes glazed and he felt his resolve crumble and he started working right away. He bobbed his head, tongue lapping at every part he could reach to get it all slick and wet. He then proceeded to deep throat Kira, doing it with conidial amount of skill, swallowing and allowing himself to gag since he knew that would feel good. A tear or two escaped his eyes as he gagged, and it simply happened out of reflex. He also started to drool a lot and when he started bobbing his head again, scraping his teeth as he pulled up to the head and then fully down again, saliva dripped down the length. Ichigo was hard, he was really hard and goddamned loved this beautiful Tenshi with its demon mouth.

A symphony of moans and pants replaced the words that had been coming out of Kira's mouth as he received the attention. He began thrusting back into the fingers and forward into Ichigo's mouth, his head tilted back and a violent blush on his cheeks. He was enjoying this too much. "Spread your fingers, curl them, two more and find my sweet spot," Kira ordered, looking down at Ichigo with indigo eyes. Renji wished he could do something, anything, other than watch this. It was torture, plain and simple, to see his mate pleasuring the man who wanted him. And he was really wanting them both right now but he knew that this was their time and settled for slowly pumping himself.

Ichigo's ass wiggled in the air as he pleasured Kira and moaned, he kept his mouth working and quickly complied with Kira, pushing two more in, spreading them to spread Kira's ass open before curling and pressing them down against Kira's sweet spot.

"Fuck it all!" Kira hissed, his hips working furiously as his release came crashing over him. His hands went to clutch Ichigo's shoulders, his short nails digging into his flesh as his milked himself using the other man's mouth. "Now fuck me, whatever way you want." Renji shuddered, cumming all over his hand and stomach, those last words undoing him. "Shit, your mouth was my undoing Kira," he purred, licking his fingers clean, using them to swipe the rest of the white fluid off his stomach and licking them. "You missed out Renji." "I sure did but I'm not out yet..."

Ichigo swallowed everything Kira had to offer, it didn't taste bad, Renji just tasted a whole lot better. He grinned and simply turned Kira around, pulling him up on all force and quickly shoving two fingers inside the male. "Yeah Ren, ya missed out." He licked his lips. "But if ya ask nicely I don't mind sucking ya off too…"

A wanton moan was dragged from his lips as two fingers were shoved inside him. Kira thrust his hips back, pulling the two digits deeper inside him. Ichigo was making him feel things he hadn't since he'd first figured out he was gay, like this was all new to him though that was far from the truth. "Mmm, as much as I'd like those swollen lips around my cock, I think I'd rather use your ass instead," Renji said. Already hard as he crawled over to where his mate and Kira were. "How about it? I fuck you while you fuck this little angel here." His eyes were shining with an almost demonic glint as he spoke.

"Ohh that'd be good, I'd love to feel a big bad demon fuck my tight slutty ass." He grinned wide and made quick work of stretching and preparing Kira quickly before positioning and with a moan thrusted inside. "God yer fucking tight, such a good fuck hole, damn I should make ya love me and then whore you around, fuck I'd be rich if I'd do that." Ichigo muttered, biting at Kira's pale scarless skin as he began to thrust, grunting and groaning.

Not even sure what Ichigo was saying, he scrambled to find some hold on the ground as Ichigo started to move inside him. "Fuck yes, stick it in, make me bleed, come so hard I can't see!" Kira moaned, gasping out some nonsense words as he ground his ass back against Ichigo. Grinning, Renji stuck two fingers in his mouth and lathered them up with spit before pushing them inside the wolf, using the other's thrusting motions to literally make Ichigo fuck himself on his fingers while fucking Kira.

Ichigo moaned at Kira's words. "Oh yeah, I'll make ya see cum, I'm gonna cum on yer pretty face, I'm gonna cum so much ya'll be covered in it." He thrusted in harder, gripped those slim hips in a bruising hold."Fuck yeah that's it." He muttered, loving the fact that he actually had to do the work and fuck himself on Renji.

"Yessss!" Kira hissed loudly as he heard Ichigo. "Cover me with your cream!" The blonde arched his back and pressed his forehead against the cool tile floor, his body was hot all over, his cock was hard again, slicked with pre cum. God, he'd never been this turned on and he wanted more, guess he was a greedy bitch behind closed doors. "Looks like your enjoying his ass and my fingers," Renji purred, curling his fingers to hit Ichigo's prostate. "Do you want something else instead, hm? Maybe have this big bad demon's cock all up inside you?" Kira's dirty mouth was rubbing off on them, he hadn't ever spoken like this, at least he didn't remember doing so before this.

"God yesh, I'm really dirty, you should clean me out all the way with your huge dick, fuck me so hard and deep that'll just have to beg you to stop." Ichigo could feel his cock twitch, now both of them spoke with such dirty mouths! Fucking hell!

He didn't even flinch when he felt fingers dig into his hips, it only served to spike his pleasure higher. Hearing Ichigo beg like he had, while he was screwing him into the floor, made Kira whimper and shiver with arousal. He'd never thought this would happen to him, finally getting some piece of Renji but in a threesome with his own boyfriend. He howled as his prostate was hit. "Shit! Hit it, make me bleed and cum all over the floor!" Renji groaned and quickly pulled out his fingers and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hips. He pushed in, not pausing until he was all the way in, balls deep. "Shittttt…" Ichigo was already tensing up, Kira's ass must be tight. He started thrusting, coordinating his movements so that when Ichigo withdrew from Kira, he pushed himself back to meet Renji's thrusts.

Ichigo keened out, keened out loudly. He screamed then, fucking Kira much harder and rougher as he simply wanted more from that cock in his ass. He dug his nails into Kira's hips, he wanted to bleed right? And scratched down to his thighs leaving cuts. He smeared his hands fingers in blood and licked his fingers clean before messing them up again and offering them to Renji.

"Shit, fuck yeah. Make me your bitch, own me, dominate me!" Kira cried out in between the sounds falling from his lips. Gasps, moans, whimpers and whines, many more noises that couldn't be named came from his shuddering body as a few sobs mixed it as the sting and burn of the marks on his hips and thighs filtered into his mind. Renji took the offered fingers, rolling them around in his mouth and moaning around them. "He tastes so good, I can even taste how aroused he is and he'll burst any minute. You haven't touched him either." The vampire could feel a fucking frenzy boiling seething, just begging to be unleashed, but Kira wouldn't be able to hold up under the strain no matter what the blonde asked for. He knew he was going to cum faster than he had just listening to his co-worker. "How much longer you gonna last Ichi?"

"My stamina's amazing, but right now I won't last too much. Just cause I don't mind cumming..." He muttered, gripping the base of Kira's cock to not let him cum before he let go. "Yer such a fucking slut Kira, ya like my pierced cock in yer slut hole? Ya should work here, ya should be naked and spreading yer ass open all the time for guys."

"Oh I know about your stamina Ichi," Renji laughed, though it sounded more like a pant. He stopped thrusting into Ichigo and just pressed the head of his cock against the wolf's prostate, rocking his hips a little. He was having too much fun to cum this soon. "Pierced?" Kira's body registered the odd feeling of little hard balls pressing into his inner walls, almost like extra hard ribbing. "Holy shit," he groaned his head lolling back as his prostate was hit, feeling the piercings rub. "You're right, I'm a dirty little slut, moaning, begging, and demanding aren't I?" The blonde could feel his balls tighten but he could cum, not with that hand around him, he let out a whimper.

Ichigo chuckled. "Such a fucking slut..and ya know it to ya bitch." He chuckled heatedly before simply leaning down and biting harsh into Kira's pale scarless shoulder. He moaned loud as he felt Renji abuse his prostate, body trembling shaking a bit as well as he tried to writhe away from the extreme pleasure that felt so good but also began to hurt.

"Aah!" The pain form the bite to his shoulder caused his body to jerk, in the throes of a fake orgasm though Kira hadn't found any release. Bucking his hips, his insides began to spasm around Ichigo. "P-please lemme cum!" He cried, crawling the floor and finding no purchase. "Not getting away," Renji purred, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's upper waist and fondling nipple bars. Since he had an orgasm already, the vampire could hold out if he really wanted to make this last, he was going to cum last.

Ichigo cried out, his chest arching. He writhed more, loving that Renji kept at him. His body jerked and he was getting closer and closer to the state Kira was in as well. He couldn't answer coherent as well. He simply let out erotic sounds as his body tried to get away from Renji.

"Hmm, how lucky am I? Two sexy men, writhing and moaning under me." Renji dragged his fangs across the back of Ichigo's neck and lapped at the blood that began to dribble, dragging his tongue across the fresh wounds and sucking on them. His fingers tugged on the piercings, pinching the nipples and delighting in the sounds his mate was making, all the while keeping a constant pressure on the wolf's prostate. Kira could hear well enough and was sent hurdling into another fake orgasm, crying out, as Renji's voice penetrated his mind. His voice, velvet and silk, everything sinfully delicious that came to mind reminded him of that voice.

Ichigo's hand slipped from Kira's cock and he couldn't hold out himself. He came, crying out and whimpering, screaming about how he loved Renji, screaming again them about how he wanted to be screwed more. His body took over and simply fucked Kira until he'd milk himself dry of cum.

Kira nearly cried, his relief was so great, and came right after Ichigo did. Nonsense words and phrases came out of his mouth, mixed in with moans. His cum coated the floor underneath him with white, he hadn't came this much in a long time. "Shit, love you Ichi!" Renji shuddered and groaned as he came inside Ichigo, shudders wracking his body. This experience was mind blowing, definitely something they would have to repeat. His hips kept moving until he had ridden out his orgasm and then he flopped back onto the futon, bringing the other two men with him.

Right now Ichigo was not into cuddling. He growled and pushed at Renji until he could move out from between them and lay sat panting on the futon with cum slipping from his ass. "Fuck."

Renji laughed and simply arched his back, stretching like would after a nice nap. "Fuck is right, hell… Don't you have to go back on bar duty Kira?" Flopping on his side, he looked at the blonde. His face was relaxed, a smile on his lips as he slept. "Guess we wore him out…"

"Mmmm I wanna take him home and make him watch our nice SM session..." Ichigo muttered as he looked over the blond and then got closer to Renji again.

"Wonder how long he could hold out during that?" Renji smiled and held Ichigo close, savoring the heat coming off him. "I'm impressed he held on this long while under your care." Nuzzling the side of Ichigo's neck, he reached out and let his fingers wander over Kira's back, being careful to avoid the mark his mate had made.

Ichigo nodded and purred a bit. "So we got bar turn now? " He asked, standing and collecting their clothes before gripping Kira's clothes as well and dressing the limp form before dressing himself

"Yep, good thing Kira danced before we came otherwise he'd be in trouble," Renji said, having memorized the who danced and when. Slipping his clothes on, he tried to give himself the semblance of being normal but he could smell the sex on his still, the scent filled the room too. Glancing at the small pool of Kira's cum, he grabbed a towel and cleaned it up otherwise it would be a bitch to clean when it dried. Kira grunted a little as he was dressed before settling back into sleep, his body needing rest after the amazing threesome.

Ichigo smiled, decided to not pull on a shirt before he sat Kira on the futon "Let's keep him here till we finish our shift kay?" He asked Walking with a sway to Renji and pulling him for a kiss. "I'll be good and make drinks."

"Sure you can do it?" Renji asked, looking down at the slumbering blonde. "And do you expect me to play babysitter? I really should work the bar…though you'll get tons of tips, no doubt about it love." Returning the kiss, he nipped at Ichigo's bottom lip, grazing his fangs over it, and pulled back.

"Course I can do it, sides I want money too." He gave another peck before turning and walking to the exit to get to his job. Damn, this was pretty fun actually!

Grumbling, Renji halfheartedly sighed and plopped down on the futon next to Kira, watching Ichigo's ass sway side to side as he left the room. No doubt Ichigo would come back with his pockets stuffed as well as the waistband of his jeans when he came back. If anybody came looking, he'd say that Kira passed out and he was watching over him to make sure he was okay. It was believable since Kira sometimes worked too much and sometimes passed out. Rangiku glanced up, expecting Kira to be back from his break, it had been about half an hour after all. Instead, she saw the man who had danced with Renji, now shirtless, practically sashaying up to the bar. "Ichigo right? What happened to Kira?"

As if Ichigo could read Renji's mind he answered. "Kira passed out and Renji's watching over him so I'm taking over the shifts. I'm just gonna watch a bit at what you do that I'll be sure to do it myself right as well." He smiled dazzling at her.

"Aw aren't you sweet!" Her vibrant hair swayed as she turned to take a few orders. "Well then Ichigo, I'm Rangiku if you didn't know and it's nice to have you here. New blood is always appreciated." Rangiku popped off beer caps with her belt buckle, a favorite of many. "I'm sure you'll do fine here seeing as you've already received a warm welcome from the crowd." Men and women eyed Ichigo's chest, the piercings proudly displayed for all to see.

Ichigo smiled and he gave every costumer a sexy look, This caused not only a lot of tips, it caused a lot more customers when he let the customers put it in his pants. He was amusing himself, and he picked up on the work real quick.

Meanwhile, Renji was scouting out Kira's body, touching every inch of clothed skin to see how he would react. He was simply bored but it was amusing to see Kira arch and moan in his sleep. A bugle was apparent in the front of the blonde's pants but he didn't do anything about it, it would be interesting to see he could make him cum in his sleep. Rangiku wasn't surprised about the growing abundance of bills Ichigo was collecting, tokens from admirers who just wanted another glance their way. If he wasn't Renji's, she'd seriously considering going after him but Renji was her friend and something told her that the orange haired man, no matter who he was with, would seek out others for amusement if just for a little while. The hours passed and the only obvious change was the paper accumulating in Ichigo's waistband.

"Uwaaah, I'm tiiiired." Ichigo whined, throwing his arms around her shoulder and pretending to sob. "Though this is really fun!" He wondered what Renji was doing, and knew he was amusing himself and Kira would wake up pretty nice. Ichigo pouted some more and rubbed his nose against Rangiku's neck. She was amusing and nice, he felt comfortable and rather free around him.

"Aww, this is tiring work dear," Rangiku pouted, her expression sympathetic. She turned and hugged him to her huge chest. "But you're doing great for a first timer! It seemed like you were." There was a lull in customers as more dancers entered and their attention shifted to the wiggling bodies. She figured that she was at least five years older than the male she was holding, long even to know more about this scene.

Ichigo pressed against her chest and was a bit glad that the stream of costumers was not as big now. He pulled back eventually though and hopped onto the bar to sit down and serve the few that came their way. "Worked here long?"

"Been working here longer than I can remember," Rangiku said, grinning and leaning against the bar. Her shirt was stretched across her chest, the neck dipping down to exposed a modest amount of cleavage, and her tight shorts exposed her long legs whenever she left the bar. "Since I've got these," she grinned and poked her breasts, "I could pass for legal when I was fourteen. I'm guessing that was about the time I started working here. The boss can be pretty cold but he is usually polite which is more than most owners of bars and strip joints are."

Ichigo nodded slowly. "Kay, he seemed like a dick, who needs to take the stick out of his ass. Pretty skin though, and the hair was pretty too." Ichigo nodded again. "My life's rather boring, I traveled around, then met Renji and simply decided to stay with him.

"He is rather pretty, yeah." Leaning over the bar, she propped her elbows on the countertop and settled for watching the dancers for a few moments. "Renji's the sweetest guy, you're lucky. If he wasn't gay, I'd definitely be going after his ass. But you're quite the catch yourself Ichigo."

Ichigo laughed. "What can I say...I attract a lot of attention...and now with the new additions..." He grin and stroked over the piercings on his chest and belly button. "Got more too." he stuck his tongue out, pointed at his eyebrow and bared his ear.

A grin on her lips, she reached out and poked the belly button piercing. "I've got one of those," she lifted her shirt to reveal a steel stud, a butterfly hanging from a chain on the bottom part. "Quite popular though I haven't seen many men with that piercing. You like body jewelry so I'm guessing you like some of the kinkier things." Rangiku arched an eyebrow, the grin winding. Renji was tonguing the bugle, delighting in squirms and breathy moans Kira was giving him, he could tell he wasn't far from orgasm.

Ichigo grinned. "It's a place to pierce, I want a lot of places pierced." He looked around to see if others were watching before simply unbuttoning his pants and pulling it down to show his pierced cock. "And yeah, I'm rather kinky." He agreed, grinning proud at her.

Bending over a little to see the studs through the underside of his cock, Rangiku whistled. "Hot damn they must have hurt like a motherfucker," she shook her head slightly. "I wouldn't venture downstairs on my own body and have something like that done but I admire your guts." Kira groaned and arched off the bed, the front of his pants damp. Renji grinned, pleased with himself and settled back to wait for Ichigo.

Ichigo kept on grinning and pulled his pants back up. "It hurt fucking bad, but no fun without a little pain right? Hey, you think you can handle it from now on? I got a redhead to screw..." He winked at her.

"Course dear! Make him holler for me 'kay?" Rangiku winked back and smiled as she turned back to watch over the bar. Byakuya would have nothing to complain about, he always made sure his employees were well trained and knew what they were doing, even if they were swamped.

"Haha, course!" He waved at her as he left and made his way through the crowd to get backstage. "Renji." He called as he walked in and grinned. "I made a lot of cash! Were you nice to Kira?"

"Looks like it," he commented, the wads of bills he saw proved that Ichigo was very capable of doing well at this job. "Course I was nice to him!" Renji pointed at Kira's groin and smiled, his fangs showing. "See how nice I was?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he collected the bills and stuffed them away before he moved to Kira and lifted him and swung him over his shoulders. "I see, now we're gonna go home." He grinned.

"'Kay!" Renji stood and tidied up the room. "Kira should be in for a major shocker when he wakes up in my bed especially since he's been trying to get in it for the past year."

Ichigo chuckled. "And so things end up good when I'm in the picture," He said, grinning at Renji again before he simply walked out of the door and out of the club, he wanted to get home!!

Trailing after Ichigo, he saw Rangiku start laughing, nearly snorting in to the drink she was making as she watched Ichigo carrying Kira out of the bar. Renji waved at her and she returned it, turning away to compose herself before she started making more drinks. The sight of an unconscious Kira being lugged around was just too funny.

As Ichigo approached Renji's home he was starting to feel less and less at ease. And when he was close he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "Renji..." He muttered, body tensing as he growled. "We have company..." He said and right after saying that a large werewolf jumped down from a rooftop and seemed to look mockingly. Ichigo quickly tossed Kira to Renji before turning to his own wolf form they hissed and circled before jumping at each other like one and biting and scratching at the other.

Catching the sleeping human, he bared his fangs at the stranger. Who the hell was this and why were they here? Hissing, Renji cradled Kira against his body with one arm, leaving the other free to fight with if necessary. He wasn't too concerned about himself, not much would kill him other than a proper beheading and a wooden stake through the heart would only paralyze him but if he was staked, he was as good as dead.


End file.
